The Hacker Pwny
by dylansl
Summary: A 19 year old hacker has a troubled past. Will he find himself at peace in this new world? Or will he bring it all crashing down? Rated M for swearing, blood and internet culture.
1. Chapter 1: The lonely child

July 24, 2012 early morning

I sat there in my comfy office chair in my dark room watching a bunch of green flashing 0s and 1s flowing down my monitor while emitting a soothing green light. While in my room I was thinking about how to put an end to that greedy politician that was taking bribes. I had transaction logs from a hidden bank account that if anyone had put 2 and 2 together, they would have figured out that the hidden bank account was the politicians. So than I had evidence of the logs and I just needed to find out where the money came from. To do this I had to shuffle though his hard drive with a root-kit coded by me. Porn, porn, governmental threats, gay porn, pasta recipes, lesbian porn, speeches in progress, and, most importantly, pornography. Man, this guy must been an avid chef!

"Haha! Lookie here!" I said aloud as I had finally found the archived logs stored in his cookies folder. This was perfect. No room for doubt this time. If only I could have been so good during that missile hack. I felt my eyes becoming teary as I remembered that day. So many lives lost, and it was all my fault. I killed hundreds, no thousands of innocent people because of a stupid mistake. Their blood was on my hands. Ever since that day I had regretted that for the many months that came after the incident. Then I had heard one of my colleagues say regretting the past has never changed anything. What happened, happened. No thing or body will change it. But, if you really want to, there is one thing you can change. The future. Accept the past and shape your future. Have hopes, but not regrets. Ever since then, those words have been my motto. Once I heard that, I stopped feeling guilt and regret for my actions and had vowed to myself that I will be the greatest computer hacker of all time. I will never stop trying to learn, program, and hack.

Ever since that moment two years ago, I'm still trying my best to be the best. My life is hacking and because of that I've saved countless lives by disarming nuclear missile strikes, preventing war, and stopping tyrannical dictators. Even after all that, no one knows my name or anything about me. There have been rumors, of course, but trying to find out my true identity or any other information has lead to nowhere for anyone trying to find me.

For as long as I can remember, I have avoided people. This is because, when I was younger and I still went to school, people called me a freak and kept taunting me. When I was with people I was always able to outsmart them and they hated me for it. All my life, I have never had any friends. I was always alone feeling left out and weak. I was always in the background and always chosen last on kickball games. Thinking back on it, it seemed childish. It wasn't when I was living in those memories. Because of those events, I had severe depression and came home crying everyday with no one to cry on. My parents both died in a war and I lived in a foster home and even there, all the kids treated me like an outsider and called me things behind my back. For all the time that I was there I never had the courage to stand up to them and eventually, I ran away. Since then I lived in the ghettos of Austin and because of all those years of running and stealing, I had become very good at Free Running.

One day I was inside of some computer shop because it was raining and I needed a place to stay for the night. I was in a dark, lonely, corner when I heard footsteps. Trying to remain hidden, I curled up in a ball but the person walked up to me. I will never forgot those words he said.

"Hello? Are you OK? You seem lost."

"Y-yes, i-i'm fine."

"No you're not. Your clothes are covered in holes and you look starving. Come on, I own this shop and I can't bear the fact that you live like this." He reached out hes hand, wanting me to grab it. I will never forgot that moment. That was the first time any one has ever been nice to me. I reached out for his hand and grabbed it. He helped me off of the ground and I could see his face. He was very old, about 80 or so. He was a short man with plain white pants and a stripped yellow and red button up shirt. Ever since that day, he has been taking care of me. Feeding me, teaching me, showing me all of the joys of life. It was the first time in my life when I was truly happy. One day, he introduced me to a computer and I was instantly obsessed with it. For the first time ever, I found something that you could interact with that wouldn't judge you or tell you it had to do things its way and it worked when I wanted it to. It was perfect for me. Because of that I quickly learned and adapted to computers learning everything I could about them. Years past and the old man became ill. He had contracted leukemia and had spent many days in a hospital bed. He was the only true person who I could call my farther. I had visited him every day until that fateful day of his death.

Now, I live alone, hidden somewhere in Texas. The only time when I go outside is at night when there are no people in sight. Humans are arrogant, rude, and insensitive and it makes me wonder why I do so much for this pathetic race of bipedal mammals. I should just let them destroy themselves.

"If only..." I constantly whisper to myself. No. No more regrets. I was deep in thought when an alert popped up. As usual, I clicked the red "x" and moved on but it popped back up. This time I skimmed it, it read, "He who helps the good using bad is no better than the bad themselves." While trying to determine what this was for, time appeared to stop and a bright light encased me with a feeling warm all over.

Once I slowly opened my eyes, I realized that I woke up in a dark forest. It was very hard to see anything and it was very hot and humid with my clothes sticking to my skin as I got up. After walking a few minutes, I saw the exit and started running toward it. Than I saw a similar white light and the feeling encased me again. Next thing I knew, I was in some colorful castle. I kept running without noticing any of my surroundings and hit a white wall dead on at full running speed. Then my vision started spinning and I just knew that I was going to pass out. After a few hours I opened my blurry eyes, seeing and hearing Princess Celestia and Princess Luna talking about how humans haven't been in Equestria in over three thousand years and how it's odd that's there only one. After that I noticed Luna looked at me and started opening her mouth, speaking in the royal CANTERLOCK voice.

"Lo, dear Sister, the stranger has awoken!"

I began to mumble, "Wha? Huh? What happened?" Luna stares at me in anger but Celestia waves her off and begins to question me in a booming voice, much like Lunas.

"Human, how did you get here? I replied with, "I don't know, I was just on my computer..." I decided not to tell her about my hacker life for fear of her knowing about them and getting the same idea as the media where all hackers are bad and need to be sent to jail. "And I got teleported. Where am I? and who all of you are?"

"You, Sir, are in Equestria and I'm Princess Celestia and this is my sister Princess Luna." Equestria? Where have I heard that? Then it was all coming back to me. I finally woke up all the way and remembered Equestria from the My Little Pony memes such as Trollestia and other stuff like that. I'm not a brony but since the beginning of this Internet craze, I've been accepting it and not really caring about it too much. If I saw a brony I would say Brohoof like I was one and leave it at that. I wouldn't judge them at all. Then, while I was still trying to get it all back in my head, Princess Celestia cuts in,

"Well, we will have to get you home. But first, we need answers."

"Axe away." Celestia gave me a quizzical look "Never-mind, ask away."

"Well, for starters, what is your name?"

My real name was Dylan, but that didn't really fit the spirit of this world so I made up the most half-assed name I could, "Just call me Neon Blaze."

"Ok, Neon Blaze, next question. Where exactly are you from?"

"Earth."

"Okay, last question, intelligence, speed, or strength?"

"Uh, intelligence I guess."

"Ok, nopony knows how to do transdimensional teleporting so it could take a while for us to learn it. So in the mean time I will make you a unicorn so you can eat our food and so you don't stand out and scare anypony. Do you have any preference for what city?" I didn't know of any cities except this one city I remembered from a meme mentioning Ponyville was a nudist colony.

"I guess ponyville sounds good."

"I will have my student, Twilight Sparkle, help you live in ponyville." Then her horn glowed and the light blinded me.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that I wasn't in that oddly vibrant castle and was, instead standing next to some big tree that appeared to have a house in it. But I felt odd like my body was there but my mind... just didn't feel connected. I tried to open the door belonging to the tree house because I didn't know what else to do, but when I reached for the door something odd came into my field of vision where my arm should be. Once I glanced at it and started screaming.

"My hand, my hand it's gone! Why is my arm green!" I stared feeling a bit dizzy when I heard someone say "Hello? You ok?" It was very distorted and I had just fell over and passed out. After an unknown time later, I woke up with a jump nearly hitting my head on the wooden ceiling. Some female voice about 16-20 or so, asked me,

"Are you neon blaze?" But I didn't hear her. I was freaking out desperately trying to escape. I found a window in my panic and jumped toward it. Right before I went through it I felt something warm encasing me and I shall purple dust around me and I felt weightless. I started screaming, completely losing it.

"HELP HELP! RAPE! SHE'S GOING TO CUT OF MY DICK! HELP! I MIGHT GET PREGNANT" I felt some peace of cloth being shoved into my mouth and after a few minutes of thrashing about and pointless muffled screaming I begin to calm down. Once the girl noticed I stopped screaming she asked,

"Are you Neon Blaze?" I glanced over to her and muffled,

"drafupsh."

She said "oh yeah, I should take the towel out of your mouth."

Once I was able to talk again I whispered "Let me go, please."

"I can't. Princess Celestia said I need to take care of a pony named Neon Blaze which I'm assuming to be you." Than she lowered me onto the floor and said,

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." She held out her hoof and I just stared at her. She was a purple horse with long, well trimmed purple hair with a stripe of pink going through it. I also noticed that she had a purple horn and there was a greenish-purple baby looking dragon to the side of her. Than I came to my senses and thought the only way I'm going to get off this rainbow hell world is to play along. Damn, this is worse than that time with the red angel gang shoot out where- my thought process got cut off by the dragon saying,

"I don't think he's 'normal' in the head." The purple pony replied with,

"No, he's a perfectly normal pony" I got up and looked around me. There were books everywhere. Not just that. There was a lot of human-ish furniture. Than I remembered my green arm. I quickly glanced down and I shall myself standing with 4 neon green legs. They all had hooves. I looked at my back and noticed all of my skin was neon green, slightly shining because of the light being let in from the window. Than I got mad. I wasn't about to accept that I just magically turned into a horse and that Equestria is real but, then again, i'm not the type to say it's all a dream and even then I don't dream this vividly nor about horses. I quickly become angry and said in a dark, low tone,

"You, horse, get me out of here. Now." I angrily growled the last word while gritting me teeth. The dragon spoke.

"Woah, he looks mad Twilight. I say we listen to him."

"Spike, he is simply confused and I would never let anypony hurt you. Anyway, hello Neon Blaze. My name is Twilight and this is my assistant, Spike." Humans are famous for shooting first and asking questions later. While normally I would try to avoid any and all fighting, this was different. I started charging toward the dragon keeping in mind that so far I know 2 things: The purple horse can use some kind of bubble and stop me from moving and she was protective about her pet dragon. This gave me one option. The dragon started to turn around and run and when I noticed the purple horse's horn was glowing, I used my knowledge about her to realize that she was going to trap me into that purple dust again. I wasn't about to let that happen. I did an immediate turn and slammed into the purple horse before she could get me. She fell down clearly dazed with a reassuring *Thud*.

"TWILIGHT!" The dragon yelled. I used this moment of opportunity to run for the door and bash through it. I slammed into the door breaking it clean off of it's hinges with wood splintering everywhere and without it slowing me down at all. As I dashed down the colorful village, knowing that I had no way of surviving the time it would take princess Celestia to get me back to my home.

As I slowed down near some forest I realized at what I had done. I attacked the "person" who was suppose to take are of me. Damn it, human nature! Why do we always have to shoot first! I cursed at my self and heard some one say something very softly and quietly.

"H-hello... are-are you... O-ok?" she was a very light yellow pony with long pink hair. Hmm, odd she had wings but no horn. She was shivering clearly terrified at me.

"I'm fine." I said a bit too forcibly than I thought I would. She quickly replied with,

"Ok!" than dashed off into some house at amazing speed. I thought about what has happened so far and I realized I need someone to help me. I walked up to the house the horse glided into and knocked on the doors. It smelled like... animal shit. I heard an "eep!" At the end of the door. Than a familiar voice answered.

"I'm coming." I heard the door click open and I greeted her with saying,

"Sorry about earlier. My name is Neon Blaze and I'm new here." she still looked scared but replied me with,

" I'm flut-fluttershy, n-nice to meet you..."

"Would you mind giving me a tour of Ponyville, Fluttershy?"

"Not at all." she stopped shaking after I asked her for the tour. Although, now I'm scared. I did quite some damage on that purple-no, I should call her by her name. It was Twilight if I recall correctly. I really hope she wasn't hurt too badly.


	2. Chapter 2: Love songs

July 24, 2012 mid afternoon

While I followed Fluttershy around town, I was glad that there was no sign of that tree house. Yet. I was deep in thought about my current mess while the bright yellow pony kept quietly talking about things, even though I didn't really listen. Just then I heard a swooshing sound up above, it reminded me of military jets. Than I felt naked because I realized that I had no protection, no weapons, and worst of all, no computers.

"Hey! Fluttershy! Who's the new pony?" I first thought that the new pony was a guy about 12-14. Than I felt a gust of chilling wind pass me by as the voice landed near me. When I glanced up and saw a light blue pony that had wings but no horn like fluttershy and also had... rainbow hair? What? Well at least now I know it was a girl. That reminds me, what does my hair look like? Snap out of it Dylan! This isn't the time to be admiring your pony hair. This is the time to be surviving. Fluttershy than spoke up.

"This is Neon Blaze, Rainbow dash." The oddly colored pony replied to her by saying,

"Neon Blaze? Cool name!" She than turned to me and exclaimed, "Hey there! The names Rainbow Dash!" She extended her hoof clearly wanting me to shake it. While she held her hoof out, I remembered her from the memes. Shes lesbian or bi and she's called "Da best pony" or at least that's what I knew from the Internet. I just stared at her hoping she would go away. I can't take anymore of this pony hell world.

"Can he speak?" Rainbow Dash blurted out, rudely.

"No, I can't speak" I retorted sarcastically.

"I'm loving the color of your hair, dude." The rainbow infested hair pony mentioned. Now I'm curious about my hair too. Than I got mad at myself because it's just hair and I refuse to get distracted by it. Because of the mindless distraction the rainbow pony gave me, I glared very intensely at her and she took a few steps back.

"uh, I have... some where to be! Bye!" And with that the sky blue pony flew up and dashed away at incredible speed. I looked around and noticed that Fluttershy was shaking clearly scared of my glare. I put on an indifferent expression again and slowly, she stopped shaking.

"W-well I guess we s-should continue the t-tour... if that's OK with you..."

"It's ok, lets keep going." We walked toward a tall building that I really couldn't describe.

"This is the carousel boutique. It's owned by Rarity." Hmm, Rarity... isn't that the pony bitch who is obsessed with clothes and gems and complains constantly? Just then the door opened and I saw a light blueish gray pony walk out. She had curly purple hair and was wearing reddish orange secretary glasses and had yellow tape measure around her neck.

"Oh, Fluttershy, I see you found a new pony. Do you mind introducing me?" The whitish pony has greeted me and Fluttershy with. Fluttershy began to open her mouth when I interrupted her by saying,

"I'll introduce myself. Call me Neon Blaze. And yes I'm new here."

"I just love those unique colors of yours and would love to create clothes that would match you perfectly." I suppose I should just let her do what she wants... for now.

"OK, thanks for the offer and what is your name?"

"Call me rarity, dear. Now, come on inside, we have a lot of work to do to design those clothes." Actually, I would rather avoid being stuck there for hours.

"Thanks but, I'm kinda busy right now. I'll come back later to try on clothes. Plus I have no money."

"It's OK, you need clothes and I would be more than happy to give you a free set." The generosity felt... Comforting. I haven't felt that emotion for so long. This kind of thing would never happen on earth.**  
><strong>

"OK, than I guess I'll see you later. Come on fluttershy, let's see what else is in Ponyville." Fluttershy than starts to walk off while I followed her. We walked through the city not really saying much until we came into some kind of cartoony farm filled with apple trees that looked like a 4 year old drew them. Than I heard a loud slamming sound like hooves against wood. I looked toward the sound and found some orange pony with long blonde hair tied up in a pony(ironic much?) tail. She was wearing a cowboy hat and freckles... wow. This is just plain stereotyping. I maybe Texan, but I'm still a genius hacker. Fluttershy started to walk up the cowgirl(or cowpony? Ponygirl? Someone help me with this.) and motioned for me to follow.

"Howdy, there stranger." When I get the chance, I'm gonna fucking hack hasbro's dick off. This bad stereotype Texan is insulting. "You can call me applejack! So, what brings ya to these parts?" Already hating her from the start, I decided not to speak. In my place, Fluttershy spoke for me.

"This is Neon Blaze and he is a new pony here. I'm showing him around Ponyville." Why the fuck did I choose that name? I really should have thought about it more. It would have been at least funny if I named myself Gaylord_steambath69.

"Well, thank ya for bringing him to sweet apple acres. So than, Neon, how 'bout ya meet the rest of the apple family?" Knowing that it would require a lot of people to run a farm like this and I can't stand stereotypes, I will have to pass on this.

"No, I'm fine. Maybe another time. I have other places to be."

"Kay, than partner! See ya later!"

I then saw 3 small fillies running across the field behind us looking very determined. The first one I noticed had white skin and half pink half purple hair that was curly at the tip and looked like Cotton candy and she had a horn. The second one was yellow and had red hair with a lighter red bow tie on top of her and she had neither horn nor wings. The last one was orange with flowing purple hair and she had wings.

"Who are those 3?" I asked both fluttershy and applejack. Before either could answer, I walked after them curious at what they were planing. Than I stopped dead in my tracks after only a few feet. Damn it Dylan! I shouldn't care about what they are doing. The sooner I get off this creepily colorful planet, the better. My hooves than shook rapidly almost mimicking the act of typing. I had withdraw from computers and haven't been able to program or do anything brain intensive since I've gotten here. Realizing that I will go crazy if I don't get out of here soon, I headed back to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, where should we go next?"**  
><strong>

"Well, Pinkie pie loves to meet anypony so I think we should go visit her at Sugarcube corner... If that's OK with you..."**  
><strong>

"Sugarcube corner it is. Lead the way." Fluttershy than walked out of apple acres while I followed. I did kinda like pinkie pie. Breaking the 4th wall was always funny and I enjoyed her randomness but I dislike people so that means I dislike parties. Well, this will be interesting. So for pretty much the whole walk, I was thinking about how to avoid having to go to a party with her. After thinking for a fairly long time, I think I came up with a good plan to get out of it. Then I smelled some really strong pastries, almost strong enough to knock me out, and assumed that it meant we are here. As Fluttershy opened the door and walked in, I followed her in and instantly turned about 3 shades whiter. There was Twilight. Oh fuck! I didn't plan for this! She noticed me and walked toward me. While she walked up to me, I was nervously sweating about what was going to happen. I had tons of stupid ideas ranging from pretend to be someone else to act like I didn't know her but I didn't have the time to plan anything out. She stood right next to me and spoke.

"Hello, Neon-"

"I'M SO SORRY! I WAS PANICKING AND DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I put my arms up in a defensive stance and braced for impact.

"Calm down! I forgive you! I understand that you were not thinking clearly." What... Really? After all that! Slowly, I lowered my arms and turned to her. I didn't know if I should have been mad or thankful.

"Wow... T-thanks twilight... Th-that means a lot to me. If there is anything I could do to show I'm really sorry, I'll do it." Just then something pink and bouncy come though the door. I didn't care enough about it to look.

"Hey! A new pony! This deserves a party!" I could tell that the over excited voice, had to be from pinkie pie. Well here comes my greatest excuse ever. "So who are you? My name is pinkie pie!"

"Neon Blaze and hello." She was as usual bouncing up and down with a smile. It's a lot creepier when see does it 2 feet away from your face.

"Hello Neon! So let's throw a welcoming party!"

"I really don't like parties..."**  
><strong>

"DOESN'T LIKE PARTIES! This is unacceptable! I will have the best party ever ready in 3 hours! I'll invite everypony in ponyville!" And with that she bounces out of the Sugarcube corner leaving me thinking, well there goes my perfect excuse. This is gonna be hell telling her in 3 hours that I really don't want one.**  
><strong>

"Fluttershy, let's get out of here. I can't stand this any more." I said to Fluttershy.**  
><strong>

"Actually," Twilight spoke," I need to show you to your room and get you situated here." Oh yeah, I forgot all about living with twilight. **  
><strong>

"Sorry Fluttershy, it was fun but I should go with twilight now. I'll see you later, ok?" Fluttershy looked kinda sad having to end the fun of this.

"O-OK. I think angel might need me anyway... Bye for now." I than waved at her good bye and followed twilight out. After walking only a half mile or so, we reached twilight's house. Her purple hoof pushed open the and she greeted spike by saying,

"Spike! I'm home and I found Blaze!" Than the small dragon walked up to me and angrily stared at me.**  
><strong>

"How dare you hurt Twilight!" spike yelled, breaking the awkward silence. I knew how to handle people like this. Right before I glared at him, twilight spoke up.

"Spike, he was scared and he already said sorry and I forgave him and you should do the same." Spike stopped staring at me and replied with,

"Right... Sorry about that Blaze."**  
><strong>

"It's OK, there is no problem" Twilight than walked forward and motioned me toward the stairs. I followed her upstairs and she led me past a few doors. It was all in a plain, wood hall. There were no photos nor any carpets or rugs or tables or really anything just a kinda dull brown wood color. She opened the 1st door down.

"Here's your room."**  
><strong>

"Thanks, Twilight." She than walked into the room with me close behind. Once I looked inside I noticed it was slightly dusty and had basic living furniture. There was a medium size bookshelf that held 30 or so books, a basic 1 pony bed with red blankets and white mattress and pillow, a generic desk with just a plain wood top and no drawers. It also had an average size cheap wooden chair. While glancing at the desk, I saw a flash of an image that appeared to be my computer on the table. Wait... THAT'S IT! I had an idea that could make me the ruler of equestria... No. I couldn't do that, I'm not a tyrant or dictator. But... still I may still need to do this for my own sanity.

"Hey, Twilight, does any one sell Silicon and aluminum or copper?" I had built computers from scratch before, and if there was a chance I could bring those little devices into this planet, I would take it.

"Uh, I think... there might be somepony selling them in Canterlot. I'm not really sure but I have seen nearly everything being sold there. Ill go check, be right back!" And with that she disappeared in some purple flash. Man, that's a neat trick. Well it looked like I have a few minutes to kill. Than my mind drifted back to my hair. Oh well, I had time, so I left my room looking for a mirror. It would be rude to just go though her house so I decided to ask Spike for help.

"Hey Spike! are you there?" I shouted down the hall.

**"**Yeah. What do you want?"**  
><strong>

**"**Are there any mirrors in the house?**  
><strong>

**"**Yeah there's one in Twilight's room." **  
><strong>

**"**Which door is Twilight's room?"**  
><strong>

**"**Second one on the right."**  
><strong>

**"**Thanks!" So I than preceded to that very door and opened it. The one thing I could think, books. Lots and lots of fucking books. Jesus! Does she have a life! Than a devilishly funny idea came into my head, I should switch all the books out with playboy. No, maybe later, I had other things to do and I didn't think playboy even existed here. After stumbling about in her room though the towering bookshelves, I came across a mirror. Finally. I looked directly at it expecting me, human again, but that didn't happen. I was still shocked about this new pony body. The bright neon green color that was my skin was almost glow in the dark and everyone noticed me when I walked near them. I would always stand out in a crowd. The next thing I noticed was that I had a horn. I forgot I could use magic but even than, I didn't know of any spells. But, good for me, I'm a quick learner. Than my eyes looked at my hair in the mirror. It was even more unique, it was medium length and the sides came below my ears completely covering them, the back was touching then bottom of my neck, and the front was nearly over my eyes. It was kinda puffy and shaggy and it was silver in color with a thick stripe of neon light blue going though the front off to the side. Damn, I looked badass... for a pony. Than a familiar voice said,**  
><strong>

**"**OK, I'm back and I found what you need. Neon? Where did you go?" Well, that worked better than I thought it would and now I need to ask her about magic. No wait, I was going to leave soon and than the magic would be gone so learning it would be pointless, but still it would be pretty cool.**  
><strong>

**"**Thanks, Twilight," I told her as I walked toward her out of her room. I'm still gonna do that playboy thing. Once she was close to me, I grabbed the raw materials out of her hand and placed them on the desk.**  
><strong>

**"**So, I heard you're good with magic and I would like to know some." Yeah I was never really good at talking to people.**  
><strong>

**"**Yeah I'm studying magic, and I could lend you a few books." Damn it, I hate books. Where's a kindle when you need one? Oh well, I didn't have much of a choice.**  
><strong>

**"**Thanks, Twilight I-" Before I could finish my sentence, she walked out of the room and came back in only about 5 seconds later with about... 3, 5, 32, 63, eh, I lost count of all the books. This will be harder than I thought it was to learn magic.**  
><strong>

**"**OK, so the first rule of magic is you need to find your branch of magic your good at." Oh, god. There are branches of magic, I'm fucked.**  
><strong>

**"**Actually, Twilight, I just need to know how to levitate things with magic."**  
><strong>

**"**That's a good way of starting! OK so first you build up raw magic in your horn.." Cue montage while playing The Final Countdown. We practiced magic for a few hours until it was dark outside. It wasn't that hard to learn it, it was just very time consuming. So I eventually learned it to the point of where I could lift small objects and combine them with other small objects at great precision.

**"**Hey, Twilight i think we have learned enough for the day. It's dark and I would like to get sleep for tomorrow."**  
><strong>

**"**Yeah, I suppose its for the best. I probably should be heading to bed also. Spikes most likely already asleep." She left the room and as soon as she was out of sight, I raced over to my raw materials and opened them up. It's the perfect amount and purity that I need to make plenty of integrated circuits. As I started cutting them down with magic and thinking about about what type of integrated circuit I was going to make, I heard some over excited pony burst though the door. Surprised, I glanced over to her and she said,

"Come on Blaze! It's time for the party!" Of fucking course. It just had to be Pinkie Pie didn't it? Couldn't she had died of eating too much sugar or something? Why did I have to put up with her? I could tell that this wouldn't end well. While she was still bouncing on my floor, I replied to her by saying,

"Sorry, pinkie pie, But I really don't like parties. There are just too many people-" She cut me off, again, saying,

"Well if you wont go along with me, I'll just drag you there! Come on! You will like it!" And once she said that, she pulled out some rope and jumped over me and tied me up. I tried to stop her with magic but she was too big to be lifted by my noobish magic skills. Once I was all tied up, She dragged me down the stairs with my head banging against each step, it really fucking hurt. After that, She opened up the treehouse's door and dragged me outside. I could hear faint music beats somewhere near.

**"**Stop! Pinkie Pie! You can't just drag people against their will! This isn't Fair! I have rights!" I complained about it and almost begged her to stop, but she never did. After she dragged me for 10 minutes, she excitedly exclaimed,

"Look! Where here at your party!" Then she dragged me in the building and I saw dozens of ponies. As I glanced around, I saw Twilight and Spike there... WHAT! REALLY! THEY WERE FUCKING IN ON THIS! I went into rage mode and desperately tried to get untied. I got a foot loose and kept jumping on that foot backwards hoping to get out. I fell over after jumping around for a few minutes and landed near some pony.

**"**Do you need help with that?" The unknown pony asked me. I could tell she was female.**  
><strong>

**"**Yes, please. I was dragged here against my will by Pinkie Pie." After I said that, she giggled.**  
><strong>

**"**Har har, it's so funny. Just help me out of these."**  
><strong>

**"**Pinkie Pie drags a lot of people against their will to parties. You should be lucky it was just rope this time." This time? Note to self: Avoid Pinkie Pie at all costs. The unknown pony used magic, if I had to guess, to get me out of the ropes. I turned around once I was free and noticed it was Vinyl Scratch. She was my favorite pony because she was popular on the Internet and when I saw that 4 second clip of her on stage playing music, I instantly thought she would be perfect for me. It's just that perfect smile, the smooth head bobs, the best hair I've ever seen, the cool headphones, and those awesome glasses. She was so cool and I really wanted to meet her. Never under any circumstance, did I think I would be meeting her, especially not like this.

"So... Hey..." Well this was awkward." My name is Neon Blaze."

**"**Cool name, My stage name is DJ Pon-3 but my real name is Vinyl Scratch. You have the coolest hair I've ever seen! It would be cool if I could meet you sometime soon after the party." Well... That was easy... Uh.. What do I do after this? Well here goes nothing!**  
><strong>

**"**Oh yeah! uh... I think we could meet at the..." My mind went blank as I tried to think of a place to go. She could tell I had trouble with this so she picked for me.**  
><strong>

**"**Café it is. See ya tomorrow at lunch!" And with that She walked back to her DJ table and put on another heavy beat song. Why couldn't getting a girl back on earth be this easy? Well I guess this party wasn't really that bad... except for getting kidnapped... that kinda sucked.


	3. Chapter 3: The Choice

July 25, 2012 Late morning

I felt really tired and I didn't even remember what happened last night. OK, let's recap, I got dragged here by pinkie pie, I got loose from the ropes, I asked Vinyl out, and... uh... what did I do next?

I rubbed my eyes and than opened them. My first sight was a bunch of fallen over ponies laying on the ground in some building. I wasn't dead or even hurt and I could see that everyone looked like they were dancing because there clothes were wrinkled and covered in sweat, so I quickly deduced that they must have passed out from partying. I than slowly got up and looked around more. The wrecked building told me everything that happened. From the sign that says "Welcome To Ponyville, Neon Blaze" I could tell people were swinging on it because it was torn off on one side and pointed downwards and the other support on it was bent. From the food table that was on it's side I could tell that there must have been a food fight because there was food thrown everywhere around the table. Just from the overall chaos and damage I could tell it was one hell of a party. Kinda sucks that I didn't remember any of it.

Being in a party was something deep down I always wanted to do, it's just I was never invited and I denied that by saying to myself that it wasn't my fault and I didn't want to go. While I did miss my computers and hacking, this new world... it's growing on me. No, I need to go back to earth, I didn't belong here. But... wait.. that means... I won't get to see vinyl again if I go back. No, just no. I won't ruin my life and stay here just because of some pony, my perfect girlfriend or not. When the time comes and I have a chance to go back to earth, I need to make my decision. Or... I could always...No that is a very stupid idea so far out it doesn't belong in science fiction. No wait, there was magic on the world. I wonder if I could make a matter converter and send it's data via Internet and... No now I'm just trying to hold onto things I cant change. Well I really didn't know much about how this world works so I can't rule out that idea just yet. Man, I'm just going completely out of the realms of realism now. Gotta keep my sanity and not get too attached to this world.

I shakily got up from my spot off the ground and stumbled forward toward the door. How can I even be this dizzy? Last time I checked there can't be any alcohol in a show made for 8 year olds. But then again, This wasn't a show this was another world if not universe. That also means... No I couldn't do that! She is a pony! I maybe one also but still my mind is the same human mind as I always had it and there is no way I could sit though, let alone do something like that with a pony. Plus I can't stand kids. Anyway, I continued to walk out of the building and than stumbled over to Twilight's house. Once I reached the door, my hoof tried its best to get to that doorknob but no avail. But, lucky for my hoof, the door opened and that purple ... oh man, I forgot her name ... uh, yeah...

**"**Oh, hey Blaze. I was just about to get you from the party. You look like a mess. What happened? The last thing I remember before leaving was you swinging on that banner." That was me? Man, that sounds like fun. Although, I did now slightly remember me swinging on something... good times.

**"**Yeah that was... fun and stuff." Really? Stuff? Man, I wish I wasn't hungover, I sounded like a retard.

**"**And, I heard you got a date. With none other than Ponyville's best DJ." Fuck yeah I did bitch!

**"**Yeah, I'm still surprised that I did." I believe she said to meet her at the Café during lunch. When I looked back on it, Going to a plain old cafe didn't really sound like something a pony like Vinyl would do. But still! I got a date! What should I wear- oh yeah I had no clothes and we're ponies... OK that solves one problem. No wait, better idea, she didn't seem like the type of pony to plan too much ahead and most likely she would just walk into the Café without anything planned. **  
><strong>Maybe I should do the same thing. Well I could easily tell my mane was extremely fucked up so I needed to comb it and maybe add some gel.**  
><strong>

**"**Do you have a comb I could borrow?"**  
><strong>

**"**No, but I know rarity has some. Some that you definitely need." She chuckled while saying that last part. I decided to ignore that sorta-insult.**  
><strong>

**"**OK, I will check with rarity at the Carousel Boutique." And with that, I walked to the Carousel Boutique. It was only a 3 minutes walk and it was strange how there weren't that many people out. I reached the Carousel Boutique soon and knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, Rarity came to the door sticking her head out wearing the same glasses and tape measure from yesterday.

**"**Hello, Blaze. What brings you to my place? and... what happened to your hair! You need a makeover right away!" Oh fuck... There is no way in hell I'm getting a fucking makeover. But I really do need a comb...

**"**Uh yeah I guess I might need one, but could I borrow a comb? And I really don't have time for a makeover I'm going on a date with-"

**"**A date! With who! This, I have to know! I must make you look stunning and completely irresistible to this lady you are meeting! For, I'm RARITY, the one and only! Now come on inside, Neon Blaze. We need to get you dressed up! Blaze? Where did you go?" I did feel kinda bad just going into that place and taking a comb while rarity was making that speech. But then again this was probably a casual date and I didn't have the time to get a makeover. So I just took the comb and started running. I was still running and attempting to comb me hair and once I finished with my hair, I arrived at the Café and saw Vinyl walk in. Perfect timing. I followed her in and sat down at the same table as she did. She was still the same cool looking pony as before with her white skin and rock'en hair but this time, she didn't have her headphones or her glasses and her eyes were a deep and beautiful crimson. She looked amazing. She had a laidback smile on her face when she saw me sit down with her. Do we makeout now? I didn't understand what to do next... I think she saw my confused look and said,**  
><strong>

**"**Hey, dude. Cool meeting you here." Well I'm just gonna say the first thing that comes mind now because I have no clue what to do.**  
><strong>

**"**Cool story, bro." Man, I _really_ suck at talking to people. Her face changed a bit showing the emotion of amused.**  
><strong>

**"**Heh, so than why didn't you want to go to that party?" Uh... how can I tell her that without telling her of my past or being human? Eh, fuck it.**  
><strong>

**"**I have to go to the bathroom!" And with that I ran out of the chair and uh.. where is the bathroom? No wait, we are ponies, we can shit on the floor, AW YEAH. Probably not a good idea since they act close to human anyway... well, there goes dream #503. I walked back to vinyl and she just looked confused.**  
><strong>

**"**False alarm, didn't need to go."**  
><strong>

**"**Uh, OK. So then where did you come from and why are in Ponyville?" Saw that coming. Didn't Twilight say something about a Canterlot when getting the materials I need? Out of options, gotta use it.**  
><strong>

**"**I was born in Canterlot, but I couldn't stand the town and Ponyville just seemed like a good fit so as soon as I could move out from my parents house, I did and traveled down here." Hey I actually said something smart! I think I might be able to win this.**  
><strong>

**"**Cool story, bro." I couldn't help but smile at that line, she said it such a relaxed way. I noticed she had a tattoo on her flank. It was a double music note. **  
><strong>

**"**So why did you get the tattoo on your flank?"**  
><strong>

**"**What? What's a tattoo?"**  
><strong>

**"**That thing on your flank, the music note."**  
><strong>

**"**Oh, that. That's my cutiemark. When I was a filly, I was always going to parties and on one of the parties, the DJ had to leave unexpectedly. He asked me to take over because I was the closest pony there and I was amazing at being DJ. People loved it when I played as DJ. After that, I've entered a lot of DJ competitions and won every single one. I was a natural at it"

**"**That's cool. So where did you come from than?"**  
><strong>

**"**I was born in Manehatten, the city life was fun and all but I like Ponyville's atmosphere and pace better." Just then a waiter unicorn came to our table. He had tan skin and a brown mane and was levitating a pen and paper.**  
><strong>

**"**May I take your order?" I was the first to say an order.**  
><strong>

**"**Ill take a hamburger and a coke." The waiter just gave some very odd face that made me thing he thought of me as I was from some strange culture that ate nonexistent food. I kinda miss bacon, being American and all, but, there was none here. I looked around and saw other ponies eating some form of hamburger but instead of meat there was hay and others had salads. I hope my tastebuds changed, because I'm about to eat hay.**  
><strong>

**"**I will take the burger with hay on it and water." Kinda wish I knew what it was called.**  
><strong>

**"**OK, one hayburger for the gentlecolt and what will the mare be having?"**  
><strong>

**"**Ill take a salad and water" And with that, the waiter left and walked into the kitchen. I noticed it was rather quiet. There were no screaming kids, no glasses or plates clanking, no loud conversation, it was pretty nice. I looked around some more and saw that the tables were white with green outlines and each had 4 black legs on the sides and the floor was made up of uniform white tiles. The walls were a plain white and had a few pictures hung up on them. There were only about 5 or so groups in the Café so it was pretty private compared to most restaurants back on earth. Me and Vinyl continued to make small talk and laughed about events from our past and what we like to do and only after a few minutes of it, the waiter came back with our food being levitated by him on a silver tray. While this kind of life is nice and all, I do miss my hacking days and outsmarting people. Strange why I thought of that. I than had a feeling that I would regret saying that. Oh well our foods here and I haven't had anything since I've gotten here. I grabbed the hayburger and let me tell ya son, you try grabbing a cylindrical object with hooves. Yeah I thought so. I looked over to Vinyl who was happily eating her salad using magic to lift the fork. Duh! Why didn't I think of that? I lifted up the hayburger and put it to my mouth and took a bite. It was OK, not that great, but still edible. Real American hamburgers are and will always be, the best food ever. I finished my hayburger after a few more bites and Vinyl finished her salad within a minute after me. She still had that perfect smile. Right as she finished the last bite, the waiter walked up to us and said,**  
><strong>

**"**That will be 20 bits." What the fuck are bits? Vinyl levitated some kind of coin out of... her pocket? Where did she keep that? We don't wear clothes...**  
><strong>

**"**Here is a 20 bit coin." The waiter took it and walked off. "Next time, you're paying for it," She chuckled.**  
><strong>

**"**I will, promise! This lunch was fun. I would like to meet you again soon"**  
><strong>

**"**Yeah, it was, but who said anything about leaving just yet?"**  
><strong>

**"**Well than were should we go next?" I was glad that I could spend some more time with Vinyl, she was fun.**  
><strong>

**"**I have a pretty rock'en house that I just know you would think is cool." I did want to see her house, I couldn't imagine how it would look knowing how Vinyl liked vibrant neon colors. As long as her house wont give me a seizure, I'm good. So we got up and walked out. We talked and laughed at stories we told and just other randomness that happened throughout the short walk though town. I still had to return the comb to Rarity's place so we made a quick detour there... I wished it was quick. The moment I came within 10 feet of Rarity's shop, I saw her walk out though the door. When she was standing near me and Vinyl, she said,

**"**Oh! Is this the lady who's your date?" Vinyl blushed slightly as I said,

**"**Yeah! Also here's your comb." I handed the comb back to her using my magic and she grabbed it with her magic.

**"**Thanks, and I really did want to give you that makeover. Vinyl here would have loved it!" Vinyl attempted and failed to stifle a laugh. She gave up the battle of trying to not laugh and started laughing so heavily, she almost fell over and rofl'd.**  
><strong>

**"**Oh, laugh it up. It's that funny." I said sarcastically. Vinyl than stopped laughing and did the fake wipe-the-tear-out-of-your-eye-because-it's-so-funny thing. "Anyway, we should head to your place now, Vinyl." I said, hoping that this embarrassing moment would end soon.**  
><strong>

**"**Fair enough." And with that, we walked away from Rarity and toward Vinyl's house. I liked how everything in Ponyville is always a short walk away. We continued the same conversation as before until we reached her house after a few minutes. Nothing could have prepared me for this. Her house was much more modern than the rest of houses in Ponyville. It was almost like it was made on earth... if everyone on earth had an insatiable appetite for neon rainbows that is. I'm not shitting you, the house was colored in neon signs and rainbows. Yeah try imagining that. But it was still a kickass house.**  
><strong>

**"**Nice place." I said to Vinyl as we walked in her house. There was a multicolor dance floor that was covered in LED lights and a really big DJ station near it with a classic shiny discoball hanging from the ceiling finishing the scene off. It was amazing."Woah... this is one tricked out place."**  
><strong>

**"**Thanks, I worked hard on it. I'll give you a tour of the rest of my place" She walked though though room and than though a swinging mirror door. As I followed her though the mirror door, I saw my pony self in the door and thought about how I still need to go back to earth and I'm getting too attached to this planet. It was getting harder and harder to make a choice. I shook off the thought and continued to follow Vinyl. She showed me the usual house rooms like the kitchen, the game room, porch, and just about everything else in a house. I wonder how she can live with all the fucking rainbows in the bright neon signs. But then again, it does fit her style pretty damn good. When the tour was over, she lead me back to the living/dance room. She said,**  
><strong>

**"**That was fun! I would really hate to end this."**  
><strong>

**"**Yeah, I liked it too but I should head home. I'm busy on a secret project and girls can only handle my awesomeness in short doses." Did I really just say that? She at least laughed at it.**  
><strong>

**"**I'd love for you to come back soon!"**  
><strong>

**"**Don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow, Kay?"**  
><strong>

**"**It's a date." She than hugged me and waved good-bye with that perfect smile that I loved so much. As I walked back to Twilight's house, I did a mental recap on what had happened. Because of those events, I smiled the whole way there. I was happy. A simple emotion that I rarely felt. Why did I have to leave? This world was perfect. I couldn't believe that I was thinking this. Liking this world better than earth was something I never thought would happen. My life is hacking and I can't live without. Yet still, I'm enjoying my time here. Why can't my choice be easy? I've made many hard choices before involving the lives of thousands but, this time I just can't choose. My life of saving the world many times over? Or my life of being happy in Equestria? I thought very intensely about this for the slow walk home and when I got home, I haven't made any progress on my choice. As I opened the door, I noticed Twilight was sitting on the couch reading a book. She could tell I was sad.**  
><strong>

**"**What happened? Are you OK?" She was worried about the sad look on my face.**  
><strong>

**"**Nothing, the date was good... it's just... no, I can't tell you. I'm fine, really."**  
><strong>

**"**No you have to tell me. I'm your friend and I'm here to help you."**  
><strong>

**"**I don't need your help." Before she could say anything else, I walked away from her into the house and walked into my room and glanced at my just started computer chip. Than the idea of connecting the worlds came back into my mind. The more I think of it, the more I want to do it and realise it's impossible. I sat down at my desk chair and began work on my soon-to-be-computer late into the night.


	4. Chapter 4: So close yet so far

A/N: I hope you guys are keeping up with the dates. If you'll notice, It's been a week since the last chapter. This will be the last time I'm reminding you about dates. If the story doesn't make sense at times, check the date. I made it so it's easy to infer what has happened in those days.

August 2, 2012 Mid morning

While dreaming about the dates I've been on with Vinyl throughout the week, I groggily opened my eyes with the first thing I felt being hard sanded wood. As I closed my mouth, I noticed that there was a trail of saliva dripping from my mouth. I swiped it off and took note of my surroundings. I was at my desk building my almost-a-computer. I got a lot done with me having finished the CPU, motherboard, video card, and RAM. I was so close, I could just taste the binary. But finishing it would be another day.**  
><strong>Looking out the window, I saw the sun rising up over the horizon and found birds flying over the sun, high in the sky, singing their happy songs. I got up from my chair and leaned out of the window then yelled,

"STFU, BIRDS!" They quickly disappeared from the sky and their happy song ended. I crawled over to the plain bed and threw myself on it. My eyes quickly closed and I found myself asleep in seconds with a smile on my face knowing that I would be able to program again really soon and I had Vinyl Scratch in my life. I dreamed of bacon n' eggs and a fresh cup of orange juice, I really did miss American food.**  
><strong>What was that noise? Sounded like whistling from something going really fast.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOAH! SOMEONE CATCH ME!"

*CRASH*

I tensed up and covered my ears as I heard the loud crashing sound. Some kind of small debris and dust covered my face as I laid up looking at the mess around me. The first thing I noticed was there was some kind of rainbow colored dust in the air. The dust cleared out after a few seconds and I saw Rainbow Dash half stuck in my bedroom floor. Her head was under the floor with the rest of her laying on the floor. She coughed and pulled her head out while she said,

"Hey Blaze... fancy meeting you here..."

"Thanks for waking me up. Also do you mind me asking why you're in my floor?"

"Funny story. See I was practicing my flying skills when-" Cutting her off, I said,

"I don't want to know any more. Just leave, I'm trying to sleep." I grumbled.

**"**No! You gotta hear this! It's epic!" I laid back down and turned away from her while I covered my ears with a pillow. Using advanced social engineering and event math, I calculated how long it would take Rainbow Dash to finish her story. 5 minutes 23 seconds and 4 milliseconds.

*2 minutes later*

Rainbow Dash moved her hoofs around imitating flying maneuvers while saying,

**"**And then I did a barrel roll while carrying..."**  
><strong>**  
><strong>*Another 2 minutes later*

Rainbow Dash was now flying in my room showing me how flying with wings at a certain angle changes trajectory and she said,

**"**Then if you close your eyes while counterbalancing..."

*1 minute 23 seconds and 4 milliseconds later*

**"**And that's what happened." Right on the mark as always. Damn, I'm good.

**"**Cool story, bro. Now can you leave? I'm not ready to get up just yet." Then Twilight walked into my room with messed up hair and as soon as she saw the giant rainbow colored mess in front of her, she went wide eyed and became angry while saying,

**"**RAINBOW DASH! MY HOUSE! WHY!" OK, I give up. I got up from my bed and just walked out of the room. My stomach growled so I headed to the kitchen while in the background I could hear a very nervous Rainbow Dash explaining how she did that. What is it with people, I mean 'ponies' here? I just can't be left alone. I looked through Twilight's cabinets looking for food. I found some bread... yeah that's about all... I gulped down the bread and walked out of the house. I was planning on not being around while Twilight chastises Rainbow Dash. Using the smiler logic as before, I determined Twilight and Rainbow Dash would finish at exactly... 10 minutes 24 seconds and 42 milliseconds.

Now to kill some time, I should probably go check with Princess Celestia to see until how much longer until I could return to Earth. She said that she couldn't send me back yet in a really strange way like we were in some bad My Little Pony fan-fiction and the author couldn't think of a decent plot. How far away was Canterlot? And what direction was it in? This was going to be harder than I thought. I wonder if there was some bus or tram that could get me there. Oh wait, no cars. Oh yeah! Twilight could teleport to Canterlot! But she was busy. Then I guess I'm stuck here for another 9 minutes 42 seconds and 29 milliseconds.

With nothing better to do, I walked over to Rarity's place. The least I could do is give her the chance to design clothes for I walked over to Rarity's store, I took note on all the foals running around and basking in the warm morning sun. It was way to fucking happy for me, I almost threw up. But too late for that, I stood in front of the carousel thingy when I knocked on the front door. Rarity appeared some how looking neat and dressed up for a special event. How the fuck did she do that? Does she get up at 4 A.M. and start doing her hair? I had bed hair and she looked like she was the bride in a wedding. You know what? Screw physics! I'm done trying to make sense of this. Rarity spoke up,

**"**Hello Blaze and welcome to the Carousel Boutique. Do you need anything?"

**"**Yeah, I needed some casual clothes, nothing too fancy or expensive." Her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. Or like a 14 year old guy who just got asked for sex by Megan Fox. They're about the same.

**"**Yes! Finally! Come in, come in! We have quite some work to do!" Doing what she said, I followed her in the fancy building. The walls were shiny and made of white marble while the floor was covered in fancy rugs and there were racks of colorful clothes and sheets of cloth hanging from them. There were also mirrors with those annoying bright bulbs outlining them. She motioned for me to get on some pedestal which, I did. She then walked over the rack of cloths and picked a few out. She kept designing and messing around with the cloths until she found the color that would be match me quite well. **  
><strong>**  
><strong>**"**This is perfect!" Rarity exclaimed as she walked over to me with the sheets of cloth in her hoof. There were rainbow colors in her hoof and they looked really girly. I really hoped I still had my dick after this. She started throwing the cloths over me and I could hear cutting sounds. After about 30 or so minutes, she finished and I could see my new clothes in the mirror. My pants were a simple dark blue fabric that felt like jeans and my shirt was made of cotton and had an orange and red splash of color on them. It contrasted quite nicely on my bright colors.

**"**Thanks Rarity! These look awesome!"

**"**It was no problem, I assure you, dear." After admiring my new clothes for a bit more, I stepped down from the pedestal and walked out. I bet Vinyl would love to see these new clothes, so I walked over to her house. It wasn't hard to find it, I just followed the loud, ground shaking, music beat. She must have been having a party... or that could always be her alarm clock. I strolled up to her shiny, color emitting house and could tell that there was no party because the dance floor was empty. I opened the door and thought, why aren't any doors locked? Doesn't anything ever get stolen? Anyway, after I walked in, I couldn't see Vinyl anywhere. I checked upstairs getting closer and closer to the beat and the ground was shaking more and more.

Barely able to stand up because of the ground shaking from the beat, I found Vinyl sleeping on her bed with her head hanging off it. She looked cute like that with her tongue sticking out and her hair being upside down with her eyes closed. How could she sleep through this sound? I glanced over to her alarm clock and hit snooze so I could see straight again. I was judging whether or not to wake her. On one hoof, I was bored and I'm sure Vinyl wouldn't mind seeing me again. On the other hoof, she was probably partying late as usual. It was about 2 P.M. and most late sleepers and late party people wake up in about... 3... 2... 1... and there's Vinyl yawning as predicated.

**"**Wakey wakey, party head." My way of saying good morning to Vinyl. She rubbed the sleep sand out of her eyes and smiled softly.**  
><strong>

**"**Hey, nice seeing you as my first sight today." She chuckled. If I did this on earth, I would have been arrested, girlfriend or not. She pulled herself up on the bed while turning to me and stood up off of her bed. Her hair was even more messed up than mine. It was like if you got boiled spaghetti then threw that in wet cement than put the cement into a tornado. I never thought I would ever say something like that...**  
><strong>

**"**I'm pretty much free for the whole day. So what should we do then?" Sex... damn you, dirty mind of mine! Although, I would fuck Vinyl if she was human, I mean have you seen her humanized in art? She's fucking hot! "Hello? You still there?" Vinyl said as she walked toward me. Damn, I'm glad she can't read my thoughts.**  
><strong>

**"**Yeah, just thinking a bit about what we should do." Think! What was good on earth and would be awesome here! "Let's smoke weed like Snoop Dawg, maaan." DID I JUST LOSE MY MIND! WHY THE FUCK DID I SAY THAT! AND WHY DO I THINK IN CAPS WHEN I DO SOMETHING STUPID!

**"**What?"

"Nothing! Uhh, I mean, Uhh..."

**"**I don't know about you but, I would love to see that cool light show in Manehatten." Why do I get the feeling that I'm not the guy in this relationship? I haven't been able to pick where to go on our dates because I didn't really know anything about this Equestria yet. What? The week I've been here I've been either going out with vinyl or working on my computer. Don't blame me for that.

**"**That's cool. Light shows are always fun and I have been wanting to visit Manehatten some time."

**"**Also, you got some rock'en clothes on. They look like they were made by a pro."

**"**They were, Rarity made them and I must say, they do look pretty awesome." Plus I got pockets! I've been missing pockets! "Do you ever wear clothes? I asked Vinyl.

"Not really. I don't go to fancy parties and all I have ever worn was neon glow sticks and rings."

"It's already about 2:30 and really I want to see all of Manehatten."

"Ok than, we can get lunch and dinner while we are there. I know some pretty cool places at the top of skyscrapers."

"Awesome, but shouldn't you comb you hair first?"

"My hair goes back to normal in an hour or so. So combing it isn't worth the trouble. And I don't wear any make up or anything else so we can leave right now."

"Let's go then." Vinyl with me following walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs then out the door."Hey wait, Can't we just teleport there?" I asked Vinyl.

"I'm not that great at magic, I can't teleport. We should ask Twilight." I haven't really been learning anything because I only needed the levitation spell and magic would be gone once I got back to earth.

"Sure, I know the way. Would ya kindly follow me?" Bioshock reference FTW.

"Sure, lead the way." Now for the dangerous half mile to Twilight's house. It's filled with... Ponies? Why can't I make this dramatic? This would have been so cool on earth. Anyway, I walked toward Twilight's house with Vinyl close behind. I would have held her hoof but I don't think that's even possible. We talked about Manehatten with Vinyl telling me funny stories that happened when she was there. We were both laughing when we reached the door to Twilight's house. I opened the door and walked in.

"Twilight! Are you here?" I yelled up the stairs. Twilight replied with,

"Yeah Spike and I are fixing Rainbow Dash's mess." I turned to Vinyl and said,

"We should probably help them."

"Going to Manehatten with me or patching up a house? Pick your choice. "

"OK OK you win!" I walked up the stairs and strolled into my room. I greeted twilight with, "Hey Twilight, can you teleport us to Manehatten?" She turned around while levitating a broom and dustpan and said,

"Oh, Vinyls here, hey Vinyl. Yeah sure I can." Then Twilight's horn glowed even more then it did and I was trapped by the familiar purple light I have come to expect with Twilight. When I opened my eyes again, I was standing in some modern looking building. A hotel if I had to guess.

"Vinyl, do you know where we are? Vinyl?" I turned around and found nothing. No Vinyl. I started to panic and ran out of the building and looked around for signs of her. I couldn't find her any where.

"Vinyl? Vinyl! VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINYL!" She was no where to be found. My heart sank as I realized she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Derpy's help

August 2, 2012-Early Afternoon**  
><strong>

Keep your cool Dylan! Think! Use logic not emotion! I started to breathe deeply and took note of my surroundings. There were a few ponies staring at me and I was outside in Manehatten near some hotel. Think of every possible outcome, use math and logic to pick the most likely one, and find a solution to the problem. I shifted though every possible scenario that could have caused this to happen. Could Twilight have forgotten her in the spell? No, if she did she would have teleported her right after me. Could she have been teleported somewhere else? Unlikely, but still possible. Could Vinyl have been kidnapped? No, this is Equestria, not Earth. Could she have died though the teleport? No, Twilight wouldn't have used it if it was that dangerous. Damn it! I WILL NOT LOSE VINYL! I don't care if I die trying! Calm down Dylan! If I really want her back, I will use logic! With no other plan of action, I looked around Manehatten looking for that white, blue haired pony that I loved so much. While running though Manehatten, I rapidly looked around for her. Ten minutes passed and nothing. I decided to try something else, I walked up to a local music shop and asked the employee there if she had seen Vinyl.

**"**She comes into this store quite a bit but I haven't seen her today." Was all the employee could give me. I ran out of there and looked for more places where people might know Vinyl. There was another music store specializing in selling heavy beat music and stereo systems! I dashed into the store hoping to find someone that knew where Vinyl was. While sprinting up to the employee behind the checkout-counter, I asked him,

**"**Have you seen a pony named Vinyl Scratch, also goes by DJ-P0N3? White skinned, has blue and light blue hair? Unicorn." The stallion behind the desk chuckled,

**"**You look worried. If I had to guess, I would say that you would be happy to know that I saw her walk by the store about 5 minutes ago, going left toward the-" I ran out of the store and yelled,

**"**Thanks!" Think, she walked left, 5 minutes ago so she must have traveled at most quarter mile judging by the facts, he said almost 5 minutes, it's crowded here, and she walks an average of 1.41 mph. I ran out going left thinking of all the possible routes she could have gone in that distance then I cross-referenced those routes with her personality and figured out the path that she would most likely take. It was a 43% success rate, but I refuse to lose her and I had no other options. I ran down my predicted route looking for anypony that might be her. I need to give my brain a vacation because using my genius logic and math skills, I fucking found her! Dashing up to her, I said,

**"**Vinyl! Where have you been?" She turned around and looked at me with a smile.

**"**Looking for you. I got teleported to Manehatten near that club over there" Vinyl said while pointing at a club. "And I noticed that you weren't there so I looked around for you. I missed you, dude." She pulled me in for a hug.

**"**Let's not forget about that date."

**"**I wouldn't dream of it." She said as she let go of me.

**"**You know this city better then me, where should we go?"

**"**Oh no, this time you're picking where we go." Sigh, this won't ever be easy, will it? I've had to eavesdrop on telephone lines and piece together what they said often in hacking, I could try to do something smilier here. I focused all of my brain power to my ears and searched around for people talking. A common name seemed to appear in groups of two mostly composed of a stallion and mare, Equestrian Eatery. Seems to be described by colorful, fun, good for dates, and entertaining by most of the ponies. Bingo.

**"**Why don't we go to the Equestrian Eatery?"

**"**That's one of my favorite places! The music they play there is awesome and it's right at the top of a skyscraper!" Damn, I'm good. I never thought I could use so much I learned from hacking on dates. My mind flashed back to my latest hacking job, the corrupt politician. When I get back to Earth, I will stop him. But that's for another day. What has been happening on Earth since I've been gone? I'm gonna have one hell of a mess to fix on Earth when I get back. Shouldn't be too hard though, it was a pretty low point when I left. Get back on track! I'm here and now, with Vinyl. I'll get back to Earth later.

**"**So then, are you gonna lead the way?"

**"**Yeah, yeah, I'm going." She walked off down some street with me following her close behind. I wasn't about to lose Vinyl again or ever. After a short walk through town, I found myself standing in front of a fairly tall building that was playing loud, yet still catchy, music with a strong central beat. There was a dance floor at the bottom of the place and I could see the restaurant on top. I really hope ponies have elevators, because there is no way I'm fucking walking all the way up there. Vinyl lead me into an elevator that, of course, had elevator music. The one god damn thing I hated on Earth, they could not have had the same stupid idea here? If I hear another 'doo, dum-dum, doo, doo' again, I will fucking go beast mode on that speaker. Vinyl just stood in the elevator with me, not really saying anything until the door opened up and she walked out. I smirked and said,

**"**Age before beauty." She looked back at me and said in a smilier playful manner,

**"**Coolness before awesomeness." Well, she got me there, but I don't think she quite got the phrase. I followed her into the restaurant and took note of the spacious and fun vibrant atmosphere. It looked beyond cool with the glowing neon everywhere. Almost like a scene out of Tron but green instead of blue and with more color. The floor was jet black with glowing lights that came out of the floor indicating where the paths were. It was pretty dark, but you could still see most of the room. I felt like such a fucking hipster going in there. Vinyl picked a table and I sat down almost at the same time as her. The thing that's been bothering me is, I don't know how much Vinyl knows about my past or who I really am. I've tried to keep it secret, but still, I can't hide it forever. A waiter walked up to us while I was deep in thought about my past. I didn't pay any attention so I didn't know what he looked like.

**"**And for you, sir?" Said a gruff yet calm voice.

**"**I'll have a Hayburger and water." I said without thinking of what's happening right now. He walked away and I was still deep in thought about how I'm gonna break leaving to her. Maybe I don't have to... What is it with this idea again? It was born out of complete emotion with no logic or thought put into it at all. It's impossible, Dylan! Drop it! I don't have stupid ideas like this! Why do humans have to hold on to a sliver of hope no matter how impossible? I've never been so emotional, so non-sensible, so... unhacker like. It just wasn't me. I would have cried if Vinyl wasn't sitting in front of me. She must have noticed me when I glanced at her because she said,

**"**You OK? You haven't said much. Anything you want to talk about?" I really did feel like pushing her away, like everyone else. But I.. I.. can't. No matter how much I want to avoid people, avoid relationships, avoid any thing that's not computer related, I-I just can't with Vinyl, she means too much.

"I'm fine, it's just that... No, I'll tell you later. Now isn't a good time."

"OK fine, but you have to promise to tell me later."

"I'll tell you but I don't make promises."

"Fair enough. Look our food is here." And here it was. The waiter put our food on the table and I slowly chewed on my hayburger while deep in thought. The time seemed to fly as me and Vinyl made small talk and told a few stories. She did most of the talking. We finished up and left after about 30 minutes or so and it was early evening when I looked outside. Hoping to end this soon, I said,

"The suns starting to lower and it's a long way back to Ponyville. I think we should start leaving."

"Don't you at least want to visit one of the night clubs?"

"Not right now. I'd rather just sleep."

"OK fine, we'll go than." She must have really cared about me if she was willing to skip going to a night club just to walk home with me. We began the slow trip back to Ponyville without much talking. By the end of the trip, we were talking about the worst jokes we've heard and laughing. I walked her home and she said,

"You can always live with me if you want." That is something I have been wanting to do but...

"That would be cool, I will one day, but right now, I'm fine at Twilight's." That and I would rather have peace and quiet which I imagine is a rare treat at her house.

"OK, see ya tomorrow then." We waved good bye and I left her house. It was just another short walk to Twilight's in the dark as usual. Throughout the walk I thought about when I could return to Earth. After all, it couldn't take that long to learn a spell could it? I really needed to study up on how magic works here because I don't like not being able to determine the time it would take to learn a spell like that. My best guess with my current knowledge about magic would be about a week or 3 years. I really hope it's the former. I'll go check to see how much progress Celestia has made on getting me home tomorrow morning. I wonder if my room is back to normal? Rainbow Crash did slam into it pretty hard. Eh, I'll live if the hole isn't been repaired yet. I greeted Twilight at the door as I usually do with,

"Twilight, I'm home." She was sitting on her couch reading a book, surprise surprise. She said,

"Hey, we got a new pony today." With her eyes never leaving the book. I shuffled upstairs and noticed the still unpatched floor in my room. While I slumped into my desk chair, I thought about the idea that I just couldn't shake off. Using my magic, I levitated my metals and computer parts around smelting and combing them to finish my project. At this rate, I could finish in 3 days 36 minutes and 15 seconds. I smiled at that thought knowing that I could be using a computer again pretty damn soon. Wait... did Twilight say new pony? I'll have to meet this new guy. After all, my stay may only be temporary, but that doesn't mean I can't be nice to people. I also should start using their vocabulary here more like I should start saying anypony or everypony or oh my Celestia, I liked saying that. No! I can't think like that! Damn it damn it damn it! FUCK! I need to get out of this fucking hell world now! I will not accept this! Earth is my home and it will always be! Sorry Vinyl, but I cant stay! My brain is turning to mush just being here! They're just fucking ponies! This may be other people's dream, but it's not mine. I want out and right now. I ran down the stairs and yelled at Twilight,

"Twilight! Teleport me to Celestia!" I will get off of this rainbow hell world at any cost!

"Why? It's late, so can we go tomorrow?" She looks up at me this time.

"NO! We need to go know!" I got impatient and I didn't give a shit to what Celestia will do to me if I do this. I. Want. Out. Right. Fucking. Now. Twilight looked slightly worried as she said,

"OK, if it means that much to you but I don't think Celestia will-"

"I DON'T CARE. TELEPORT ME NOW." She got scared and her horn glowed and when the light subsided, I stood in the castle that I remembered from a week ago. A few royal guards approached me and one of them said,

"Halt, nopony is allowed to enter the castle this late."

"I need to see Celestia, now." The same pony spoke,

"Come back tomorrow." I will not take no as an answer.

"Too bad, being me to Celestia, NOW." The guards went into a fighting stance. **  
><strong>**  
><strong>"If you won't leave, then we will have no choice but to forcibly kick you out."

"BRING IT ON!" The same pony that spoke charged at me and I was in position to spin and use his momentum against him to fling him into another guard. Right before I could counter his attack, a familiar booming voice yelled,

"STOP!" and the guard and me were frozen in some kind of dust. I couldn't move and neither could he. The voice spoke up again saying,

"We will not fight in the royal palace! Neon, what is the meaning of this?" It was Celestia. Finally.

"Celestia! I want off of this world now! I can't take another second!" Her face was of anger but after I said that, she looked kind of sad.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this. I thought you would just accept or even enjoy being here in Equestria. But I guess not. You're no different from any other human. You want me to send you back to Earth? Well I can't! I'm sorry for lying, but I thought you would like to stay in Equestria. When you came into our world, Luna wanted to kill you on sight because humans are known for their violent nature. I don't know how you got here or why, but you caused a lot of controversy. I can't turn you human nor can I send you back home. I'm sorry but just accept it." I fell on my knees and started to cry over what she just told me.

Never again would I see Earth. Never again would I ever see my true human self. It's all gone. Everything. I... I... just... my home... Earth... all gone forever... Equestria may be perfect, but I don't want perfect, I want Earth. I'll never see another human again. I had collapsed on the floor with my eyes stained red with tears as I learned the truth. I must have cried myself to sleep and someone must have taken me home because I woke up in my bed, dried tears still in my eyes and the sun was up outside. Then I looked at my computer parts and that sliver of hope came back. This is the last straw. I WILL GO BACK TO EARTH EVEN IF I DIE TRYING. This project will take all of my intelligence, all of my logic, everything I have I will use to make this idea come to life. I will not sleep, not rest, not breath until I will finish this! I dashed over to my desk and continued my project.

About 4 hours later, Vinyl visited me and greeted me with,

"I was wondering where you were." she walked up to me and hugged me while I was still at my desk.

"Sorry for not seeing you earlier, but I'm really busy right now and I can't accept any distractions." Vinyl looked at what I was doing and she got a confused look on her face and said,

"What are you working on then?"

"Something that I can't explain in 30 seconds. Now please leave, this means a lot to me and I need to finish it." Vinyl walked away and said,

"OK, dude. I'll leave for now." She had a disappointed look on her face as she left the room. I continued my rapid pace on my work and judged how long it would take me to finish at this rate. 4 hours 3 minutes 48 seconds. So damn close. I heard somepony else walking up to my room and I slammed the door using my magic before they could enter. I yelled,

"Sorry, but I can't have any distractions right now." I didn't know who it was nor cared. My computer was all that mattered at the moment. I heard the footsteps walk away from me.

4 hours 1 minute and 3 seconds later

As I put in the last transistor, I finished it. All that work. It's over. Now, I just need a power source. The computer looked like a generic black desktop. I opened the door and ran downstairs to Twilight which, if I had to guess would be reading. No wait, not guess, make an educated estimate then cross-examine that with her reading habits. I don't guess, ever. I was right because there she was sitting on the couch reading some book. I called out to her by saying,

"Twilight! Get up up here! I need your help with connecting electric waves on power circuitry with a transistor on a modular 400 Watt LGB power system!" Twilight just got the most confused look on her face and said,

"What?" Oh yeah, they had no computers on this world. OK, time to use n00b terms.

"Can you make electricity strike a piece of metal?"

"No, you will have to ask a Pegasus."

"Where is the nearest one?"

"I don't know. Just go outside and look." I ran outside as fast as my legs could carry me and searched the blue cloudy sky for anything flying. Found something. The pony was grey and there was a trail of mail falling out behind her. She had yellow eyes that were... fuck no, I will not ask Derpy to make a lighting bolt hit a very small 2 cm wide target that if the bolt is too strong or weak by half of a watt, it will destroy the computer. I looked around searching for anything that could be a Pegasus. Nothing. Damn it! It's like I'm my own personal rabbits foot! Rainbows, puppies, and lucky fucking clovers spew from my ass! I yelled,

"Hey Derpy! Can you come down for a second? I need your help!" The grey pony stopped and err, less of a glide down, more of a fall down. She landed with a thud and with letters and other mail slowly drifting down above her. I never thought I would be this desperate. Well, if I survive this, which has a 87% percent death chance, I'll have to repay Derpy. Derpy had her usual crossed eyes when she said,

"Hey there, what do you need?"**  
><strong>**  
><strong>"Can you strike this little metal rod with lighting?" I said as I pulled out the battery pack I designed. She looked at it with confused eyes than made an 'idea' face. I'm gonna be in a fucking world of pain soon.

"uhh...uhh... yeah!" And with that, she flew up to a nearby cloud and started to bounce on it. I hope my hair is gonna remain awesome after this. No wait, scratch that, I hope I still _have _hair after this.


	6. Chapter 6: For science!

The Hacker Pwny chap 6

August 3, 2012-Mid Afternoon

The cloud Derpy was bouncing on had lightning bolts striking out from under it every time Derpy bounced on the cloud. After a few bolts, she had hit me... not my hair, but... well... let's just say I might have erectile dysfunction for a few days. Eh, I still had my hair. While I was spaztasicly shaking my dick trying to see if it was alive and hopefully getting the electricity out, Derpy managed to hit the power source dead on and the light indicator bar lit up to a bright green. I stopped flailing around my dick to see that

the battery was fully charged and Derpy fell back down to the ground greeting me with the same, smile as always. She spoke up saying,

**"**I got it!"

**"**Thanks, Derpy. I needed your help." I walked away from the oddly eyed Pegasus and stumbled into Twilight's house. I trotted up to my room while still feeling the static electricity in my balls and slumped down at my desk eager with anticipation. My hoof reached for the plug to the computer and I connected it with the battery. My computer whirred to life with the soft hum of the fans and a slow pulsing blue glow coming out of it. My monitor turned on and it displayed an old style terminal with the light green '' flashing indicating that it worked and was waiting for commands. That familiar green character brought a smile to my face.

Now to just get all of Equestria's best minds and make a matter converter and satellite. I had the blueprints of a satellite in my head, but the matter converter would be challenging. I had basic ideas with transporting things atom by atom at speeds exceeding light, the closest thing I could get to true teleportation. But that's not the only problem. I need it to also change my molecular structure so I'm human. My kind of challenge, this will be fun. Let's see, who's first? Dr. Whooves could be useful. I might need Twilight's magic. Rainbow Dash could help me with tuning the speed at which the atoms could travel. Pinkie pie breaks the laws of physics a lot, which is what I'm almost trying to do, so I might need her. Rarity can make things that are really accurate so I could use her. There is a possibility of some kind of wall that I need pure strength to hold back or take down, so I should probably bring Big Macintosh. The ponies will have to know about their jobs, so Cheerilee could prove useful. No, way too many. There should be some kind of string of top scientist ponies that Celestia has made to make all the inventions.

I'm going to need Twilight teleport me to the castle. I wonder if Twilight is here. Didn't see her downstairs. I called out to anyone that might be home,

**"**Is anypony home?" The only voice that spoke up had to be Spike.

**"**Yeah, I'm here."

**"**Where's Twilight?"

**"**She's at Canterlot for some royal tea party." Uh oh, Trollestia moment coming. Just then I heard a soft kind of ZAP that reminded me of teleportation spells. Twilight said,

**"**Back!" Spike greeted her with,

**"**That was quick."

**"**Celestia had royal business to attend to so there wasn't a tea party." Of course. I said,

**"**Twilight, can you teleport me to Celestia?"**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**"**She said she was busy and-"

**"**This means more than any business she could have."

**"**Right, but still, you made her mad last time, so can it wait until later?" It could, but I don't care about what ever she is doing.

**"**No."

**"**OK, fine, I'll send you." Twilight must be on bottom in bed because she is extremely passive and just can't say no. Her horn glowed and the warm feeling quickly passed over. As expected, I stood in the castle. Celestia looked slightly surprised at my sudden appearance and she was sitting at her throne writing something.

**"**Neon, how unexpected. Do you need anything? I'm slightly busy."

**"**Yes, where are Equestria's best scientists?"

**"**They're having a meeting at town hall in Canterlot." How convenient. No really, I kind of expected some epic quest of traveling through every city and going on stealth missions in hidden cities made by evil cults that were planning on burning a scientist because... Uh... Where was I going with this? Oh well, no quest, let's go.

**"**Which building?"

**"**Town hall." I raced out of the castle looking for town hall. Shouldn't be too hard to find. I started to break out into song with,

"I need to just need to follow the-" NO! I will not sing! Not breaking into song is harder then it looks and for some odd reason, I already knew all of the song. Hey, why didn't I get a song from Pinkie Pie? Oh well, I don't like singing anyway. After following the somewhat convenient signs, I trotted over to the town hall's shiny, marble plated, jewel-encrusted, fancy wood doors. 'Sigh', purely cosmetic things. I always did hate things that were only there for looks and had no to little functional value. I walked through the doors and glanced around inside. Where the fuck does the town get this kind of money? Once I was inside, I saw a bunch of old ponies that were covered in lab coats and had glasses on. They were all sitting at a round table talking about something. I walked over to them and said,

**"**Hello all, I need your help." One of them, a brown one, turned to me and said,

**"**We're busy at the moment."

**"**With?"

**"**Forming insecticides to ward off those pesky parasprites."

**"**OK, that's great. I don't care, This is more important."

**"**What is?" He fell right into my trap. Curiosity, is this place's weakness. I rolled out blueprints of a small box, a improved communications array that didn't need to be launched, and a half finished matter transporter and converter.

**"**I just need you ponies to build this box and help me with designing this MTSC."

**"**MTSC?"

**"**Matter Transporter Slash Converter."

**"**Hmm, this is far too advanced for us. We can't make it."

**"**You can't, but I can. I just need to break it down into smaller pieces so that you can make it. Then we put it together and use a bit of magic." The ponies looked skeptical. They quietly conversed and nodded in unison.

**"**OK, we will attempt to make this." Yes!

**"**Then let's start..." I used a few hours and told them all what each piece did and we brainstormed over how to make the MTSC. I never told them what I would use the MTSC for, but I did tell them what it could do. We finished the blueprints for the MTSC within about four hours and it seemed solid. A bit buggy, but it should be able to transport atoms at speeds faster than light and at the same time edit my molecular structure to turn me human. There was one thing about it that I didn't like, The chance of getting lost somewhere in the transporter is about 9/10 at current designs, but I plan to make it safer. Now, to build the Internet relay receiver, or what I like to call, the IRR. I left the building and headed home, I can make this newly designed IRR by myself. That, and I don't think Equestria would be a good place for the Internet so I don't want anyone else to build this and spread it. Celestria would be such a troll.

After about a mile out from Canterlot, I thought, why didn't I just ask for a teleport? Eh, I don't feel like going back. Just keep waking I guess. It was a rather lonely walk back without Vinyl. That reminds me, where is Vinyl? I'm going to miss her and I should say goodbye before I go. Saying goodbye... that is one of the hardest things I can do. Or maybe I should just leave. No, then they will worry about me. I had that sad feeling in my chest as I slowly walked back to Ponyville thinking about all the memories I've had here, all the people I've met, everything that I loved so much about this place. It will be so hard to let go of it all. I found my way back into Ponyville and it looked normal with the sun half way over the horizon indicating that it was about 7 pm or so. I was tired so the only thing I needed to do right now was get some sleep, but I wanted to see Vinyl first. Maybe for the last time.

I headed over to her house which I could see her testing some of her music equipment for a party. I wondered who the party was for, but I really didn't care, so I decided not to ask Vinyl. I opened the door and walked inside to see Vinyl smiling at me. She was the first to speak,

**"**Hey dude. I'm messing around a bit with my DJ stand to prepare for a gig tonight. You're invited."

**"**Nah, I'm good. I'm kinda tired anyway. Sleep is probably the best thing right now."

**"**Come on, don't be a party-pooper."

**"**Don't try to change me." I smirked and said in a playful manner.

**"**Heh. Well, OK. I guess I'll see ya later then. Bye." I waved good-bye and walked out, heading for Twilight's. It was a short walk and I quickly found myself in my bed and dozed off, hoping for the morning sun to come soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Home!

August 4, 2012-Midnight****

I slowly opened my eyes, but to my surprise, I wasn't in Equestria. I was in... well, I didn't really know. It was dark and I could hear rain outside and there were puddles of water dotted around the black, cold, metal floor. A quick flash of light appeared through a small semi-circle window with bars and then a loud 'BOOM' like thunder was heard. I was crouching with some kind of heavy iron cuffs on my hands connecting them. I stood up and looked around more. It was very dark but I could see that I was in some prison cell because there were bars covering the large opening that led outside of this room. I shuffled over to the bars while still hearing the crack of thunder and looked through them. It was nothing more than a cloud of black nothingness. I grabbed the iron bars and started to shake them. They didn't budge and... my hand... it... had... fingers. I screamed out,****

"What the fuck is going on!" but I couldn't hear more than hoarse whisper against the rain. Metal started clanking and I looked toward the bars which were the source of the sound. They were open. But I didn't see anyone or anything. I slowly and very cautiously moved toward the now open gate, not making a sound for fear of some unknown presence. I heard a soft moan behind me and I spun around and as soon as I could see what was behind me, a flash of light appeared and for a flicker of time, I saw a human. Old, pale, with a very big evil smile on his face and teeth that were sharper than most knifes. After that brief moment of light, it became dark again and the man or thing was gone with a loud thundering sound to finish it off. Something very demonic was whispered into the wind. It sounded like it said, 'The fear of loss is worse than death.' My spine had chills shooting down it as I decoded the demonic voice. I came to my senses and realized that I was terrified and the only way out of this nightmare was to conquer my fear of... what exactly did I fear? Or I could just wait this out. Let's see, dreams run at a speed of 20 times real life, dreams only happen in the REM cycle of sleep, which, by my sleeping pattern, starts at 5:52 A.M. and I would wake up at 7:36 A.M. That's a total of 2 hours and 44 minutes real time and 2 days 7 hours and 6 minutes dream time. Yeah, no. I'm not spending that long in this cell. I walked out of the dark cell with legs, that I have almost forgotten how to use, and with no fear and my only goals being to survive and explore. Although, then again, if I get scared too much here, I'll go into shock and awake in the real world. This may be a dream, but I have limits. I can't just start spawning things and blow up everything. I'm not in control of this dream. My subconscious is, I'm just playing along. I stretched out my arms and legs and walked forward, toward the darkness. I walked down a long narrow winding hallway in pitch black. When I turned around, there was no jail cell, just blackness. Typical of nightmares. I'm not giving in to fear. I've suffered through too much, I have nothing left to lose. I scream into the hall,****

"Do your worst, you fucking subconscious!" Oddly enough, I don't like my subconscious. It makes me relive my horrible past. It makes me feel the pain and horror I thought I got rid of long ago. That's not all, probably worst of all, I can't control it at all. I can't plan around it because it's completely random. So, you want to know what I learned to do? I learned how to think when in dreams. Kind of like a lucid dream, but with limits. Even though these nightmares bring me pain and suffering, it's what keeps me going. It's the reason why I never stop trying. The reason why I will never forget my past.****

I continued through the hallway because I had nothing to lose. My eyes darted to the end of the hall to find a very distant, dim light. That would be my exit ticket. I dashed over to the light still feeling wobbly on 2 legs and I saw familiar shadow appear. I got closer and the shadow became colored and more clear. It was Vinyl. What's she doing here? I slowed down to a walking pace and called out to her, but I couldn't speak. When I got close enough to her, she was crying. When I noticed this, I ran over to her, but she kept getting farther away. I then saw a shadowy hand with a knife appear above Vinyl. The blade was about to kill her. I ran quicker but with each step she got farther away. I tried to scream out one more time, but I fell. And kept falling. Forever. I screamed and screamed for what felt like an eternity then I heard a voice, sounding a lot like Vinyl's, say,**  
><strong>**  
><strong>"Why did he have to leave me?" That repeated for hours and I stopped screaming and started to answer. When I got the answer, I screamed out,****

"Because Earth is my home!" Then I shot my eyes open and leaped in my bed. I was in my bed and sweating profusely. It was near midnight and I had no idea what that dream was about. I looked at my hands and I was glad to see that I had my hooves back. I should get back to sleep, but that nightmare... I've never had anything like that. I can live through my current dreams, but this... this was different. Was it the fear of losing Vinyl? I know I don't like it, but losing her shouldn't be this painful. This world is false and yet, it's more real than Earth. I have someone close, someone I can talk to. Why did I have to get into relationships? It was so much simpler just writing code. Against my better judgement, I had become attached to this world. Life just won't be the same once I leave. Dammit! I've made my choice. I'm leaving and I will not regret it. I slumped back down into my bed and fell asleep yet again with hope of not having to relive that dream. I woke up with those dreams still fresh in my mind. They had an impact on me. While stretching my legs, I walked over to my door and walked outside, computer parts floating behind me. It was bright outside when I left Twilight's house. I skipped breakfast, I wasn't hungry. I just wanted off this planet and I needed a different place to work on my MTSC and IRR. I found a shady tree somewhere nearby the outskirts of Ponyville and sat down on the grass and continued on my IRR. It was a nice and quiet day with a slow breeze blowing out, shuffling my hair around. It didn't take too long to finish it. Just another 2 hours and I wasn't disturbed at all which was nice. Looks like there's only one more barrier between me and Earth, the MTSC. I'm still not even sure if it's possible, but, I did not come all the way out here, do all this stuff, and work this hard just to quit now. I'm getting off this pony hell, if it means I get back to Earth or die trying. With renewed determination, I tested the IRR. It used blu-tooth to connect to the computer which has been modified by me and is now a small laptop which I could carry with me easily. I opened up the laptop and it started the boot sequence.**  
><strong>****************************  
><strong>**BOOT:root; beta****  
><strong>****************************  
><strong>**Starting...****  
><strong>**Firmware booted successful.****  
><strong>**Graphics booted successful.****  
><strong>**CPU Voltage at 56%.****  
><strong>**Temp. at 24% max.****  
><strong>**All systems checked and ready for use.****  
><strong>**Process completed: 1 successful attempt out of 1 attempt.****  
><strong>***************************  
><strong>**Welcome user:****  
><strong>**U:_****  
><strong>**P:_****  
><strong>***************************  
><strong>I inputted my username and password into the boxes and watched the magic happen.**  
><strong>***************************  
><strong>**Username and Password accepted:****  
><strong>**Welcome, User: Dylansl****  
><strong>**  
><strong>****************************  
><strong>I typed in the correct commands making sure that I missed nothing.**  
><strong>****************************  
><strong>**Start: Blu-tooth network scan****  
><strong>**Establishing Blu-tooth uplink...****  
><strong>**Blu-tooth connection found for device: IRR****  
><strong>**Would you like to connect? [y/n]****  
><strong>**y****  
><strong>**Connecting...****  
><strong>**Uplink to IRR succesful.****  
><strong>**Transferring firmware data...****  
><strong>**Both devices now in synchronization and ready for use. Run diagnostics for system hardware and logic gates? [y/n]****  
><strong>**y****  
><strong>**Running test#649...****  
><strong>**Test succesful.****  
><strong>**Results:****  
><strong>**Array: Working****  
><strong>**Uplink: Connected****  
><strong>**Transistor power lines: Non-responsive****  
><strong>**Rechecking transistors using backup power paths...****  
><strong>**Alt. path found in J-sector.****  
><strong>**Rerunning test#649****  
><strong>**Array: Working****  
><strong>**Uplink: Connected****  
><strong>**Transistor power lines: Responsive****  
><strong>**Output signal: pinging...****  
><strong>**Ping completed:****  
><strong>**Sent packets: 10****  
><strong>**Received packets: 10****  
><strong>**Missed packets: 0****  
><strong>**IRR is fully tested and ready for use. Would you like to view porn? [y/n]****  
><strong>**n****  
><strong>**Are you sure? [y/n]****  
><strong>**y****  
><strong>**Really? Are you OK? [y/n]****  
><strong>**y****  
><strong>**I know how to win this! Would you like to view porn? [y/y]****  
><strong>***************************  
><strong>Eh, fuck it.**  
><strong>***************************  
><strong>**y****  
><strong>**Displaying porn...****  
><strong>******************************  
><strong>A video of lesbians came up on the screen and... yeah, take a guess.**  
><strong>*****************************  
><strong>**Porn video complete. Any other requests? [y/n]****  
><strong>**n****  
><strong>**initializing shut down...****  
><strong>**Booting down...****  
><strong>**Bye bye.****  
><strong>*******************************  
><strong>The lights turned off and the fans stopped whirring. I kind of forgot why I put that video in there. Is it wrong that I can recite an HD 3D porn video in Binary from my head? I'll prove it, it starts off with but it gets really juicy at and I really like that part with . I'm getting a boner just thinking about it! Just then Vinyl found me and walked up to me and I hid my computer stuff behind me. As she walked to me, she said,****

"Hey dude. Been looking for ya. What's going on?"****

"Oh not much. I might be leaving for an... err lengthy period of time pretty soon." ****

"I'm gonna miss you dude. Or, I could come along." ****

"Sorry but you- Wait... what if I..." I could bring Vinyl home with me! No, she wouldn't be able to adapt to Earth's violent cruel culture. I couldn't put her through the pain. "No, sorry it's a trip that only I can do with my skill. It will be pretty boring." ****

"Oh, OK then, but I'll be waiting for you when you get back." This will be harder than I thought. ****

"Thanks, I'll remember you while I'm there." She held something out in her hoof towards me. It was a shiny circle that looked like a vinyl record with the words 'NB + VS' on the edges and a picture of me and Vinyl at the party where we first met. I was tied up in rope. ****

"Here take this. It's a gift to celebrate our randomly picked anniversary day."****

"It's nowhere near our anniversary."****

"I know. I just needed an excuse to give this to you."****

"Heh. Thanks, this is beyond awesome." She blushed a bit and giggled. I took the tiny disc and put it into my pocket. "I should probably head over to Canterlot now for the final preparations. After that, I got to go."****

"Can I go with you?" I really did want her to come, but these are kind of secret plans of the MTSC. ****

"I'd like it if you did, but you can't. There is some top secret stuff that you have to have high security clearance to see."**  
><strong>**  
><strong>"I don't know what that means, but fine. I'll just stay here then. Alone. Again." She started to look sad.****

"Look, don't try to guilt trip me. This is already hard enough to do and I'll be back before you know it." She put on a relaxed smile on again and said,****

"Right. I expect you to be home for dinner." She chuckled at that and so did I.****

"You won't even notice I'm gone." I gave her one final hug and walked off toward Canterlot while carrying my tech with magic. I've gotten use to long walks by now and I knew where Canterlot was so I just trotted over there thinking about what has been happening on Earth while I was gone. Humans are far to unpredictable and illogical to even come close to guessing what they would do. I just gave up on trying to do that and thought about Vinyl. I'm going to miss those deep red eyes and perfect smile she has. I made my way to the same building that those nerd ponies were in and sure enough, they were all there... with a certain unwanted guest, Luna. I was nervous around her because she wanted to kill me on site and I imagine that she still does. Better be cautious around her. I walked over to the brown wooden rounded table and put my laptop, IRR and mostly finished MTSC blueprints. Luna had a stern look in her face. I explained how the MTSC worked and showed them each piece and how it will connect to the IRR and what the computer is for. They all looked bewildered at the level of tech I had. Luna had the same scorn look on her face as if she didn't notice the highly advanced ultra complex tech I was explaining. We all brainstormed ideas and eventually finished the MTSC. It would involve heavy magic use to power it due to the lack of tech here and it was rather large, the size of a average 2 story home. Once we finished the designs, Luna said,****

"Look, this is impressive and all, but why should we waste our time on this?" Classic stall tactic. She was going to tell me something but she couldn't do it just yet so she's stalling by asking me pointless questions. I will not take any of her bullshit. In rebuttal, I said,****

"Cut the crap. You want to build this so you can get rid of me since you can't kill me. I've been watching you closer than you think and I now have a question for you, who's the one who succeeded in this little 'game' you're playing. I don't know much, but I can put two and two together and I know you're planning something. You wouldn't just kill me with no reason. You had a good reason. My current theory is that you needed a human to manipulate and to do this you used some kind of spell that teleported someone from Earth to here, but there was a problem. My will to return to Earth was too strong and you couldn't control me enough to make me stay and Celestia found out about me. So you needed me gone and then to try again on someone else. That explains how I got here. And, once you've heard I'm trying to leave, you took that chance as quick as you could. But what I don't know, is who. Who is this puppet of yours? And what do you need him for? And I also bet you decided to play it safe by getting some one who had just died. Someone with a soul but no body. Someone who couldn't go back to Earth. So Luna, how much am I right?" She turned furious but quickly calmed down and said,****

"You don't need to know about my royal business. I just don't like the idea of humans here, so I want you to go back home, which is your goal also." The other ponies were looking at Luna with worried faces. Luna can't just ignore this. I guess I'm right then. But I'm not done getting the truth out. Right now I just want to go home and I'll get the truth out of her later.****

"So that's it. You're playing the 'you don't need to know' card. Fine. It doesn't matter for me anyway. But this isn't over. I will find out the truth." I growled at Luna. The other ponies still looked shocked about this. Well, back to the task at hand. I finished the designs and now I just need to build it. "OK, so who's going to get the supplies?" A slightly shorter, reddish brown pony got up from the table and said,****

"I'll get them." He walked out of the building and for the time he was gone, there was an uneasy silence in the room. He returned after a few minutes with the necessary metals and conductors being held together with his magic. He laid them out on the table and we all started bending and smelting the fine circuitry into the soon-to-be-MTSC. I was blasting ahead of the rest of them like this was second-hand nature, and it kinda was. Luna just sat there still staring at me and watched what I was planning. We made numerous improvements while building such as now it was the size of an average elevator and it could be started up and used in 2 minutes and then could be used every 8 minutes due to the extreme heat generated by it. It took us all day, about 7 hours or so and it was very late into the night when we finished it. We decided to keep it hidden and locked up so that nopony can use it. Only I had the key. I went to the castle and Celestia was nice enough to give me a guest room for the night. The royal bed was nice, but I had the same nightmare as before. I woke up screaming about 8 A.M. or so and a royal guard came into my room and asked,****

"Is everything alright, Guest Blaze?" I responded by saying,****

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." The guard nodded and left. I got up from the bed and trotted out of the castle. I found Celestia at her throne as I walked out. She tried to say 'hello' but I had already left the castle. I went to the same meeting room as before and found about half of the ponies there. Then I said a quick 'hello' and sat down. They all stopped their conversation and looked at me. I got annoyed and said,****

"I don't have time for this. Let's just get this started. Where are the rest of the ponies?" The same short pony as before said,****

"Luna has," He paused and gulped."Requested they stay out of this." I slammed my hoof and the table cursed,****

"Damnit Luna! No matter, I can do this with you few. Follow me." Hmm, what does Luna have to gain from doing this? I led the ponies out to the hidden MTSC and unlocked the door. As planned, they started to shoot magic at the device and it was powering up. The blinking lights on the control panel lit up and a swirling purple and white portal opened up. I was shaking with anticipation when I opened the laptop. I plugged in the IRR to the MTSC and it read the signal with no interference. I watched the boot sequence.**  
><strong>****************************  
><strong>**BOOT:root; kernel****  
><strong>****************************  
><strong>**Starting...****  
><strong>**Firmware booted successful.****  
><strong>**Graphics booted successful.****  
><strong>**CPU Voltage at 63%.****  
><strong>**Temp. at 42% max.****  
><strong>**ERROR: Video memory conflicting with RAM. ****  
><strong>***************************  
><strong>My eyes went wide at this and time appeared to stop. How could this fail! I waited and held my breath for what might happen next.**  
><strong>****************************  
><strong>**Forcing boot static RAM to dynamic RAM...****  
><strong>**Success. ****  
><strong>**All systems checked and ready for use.****  
><strong>**Process completed: 1 successful attempt out of 2 attempts.****  
><strong>***************************  
><strong>**Welcome user:****  
><strong>**U:_****  
><strong>**P:_****  
><strong>***************************  
><strong>Whew. I almost thought that would have failed. I quickly inputted my username and password into the boxes and hit enter. **  
><strong>*****************************  
><strong>**Username and Password accepted:****  
><strong>**Welcome, User: Dylansl****  
><strong>**Start: Blu-tooth network scan****  
><strong>**Establishing Blu-tooth uplink...****  
><strong>**Blu-tooth connection found for deivce: IRR****  
><strong>**Would you like to connect? [y/n]****  
><strong>**y****  
><strong>**Connecting...****  
><strong>**Uplink to IRR successful.****  
><strong>**Run diagnostics for system hardware and logic gates? [y/n]****  
><strong>**n****  
><strong>**IRR is ready for use. ****  
><strong>**Search: def Earth():****  
><strong>**Searching for Earth...****  
><strong>**Tracking all major solar systems for planets with 50% percent or higher carbon atmosphere...****  
><strong>**3 planets found. ****  
><strong>**Running extra radiation tests...****  
><strong>**Earth has been found.****  
><strong>**Travel time: 2 minutes.****  
><strong>*******************************  
><strong>Wait... WHAT? ONLY 2 MINUTES? That means... Equestria is near Earth's solar system. Damn. I never thought we were that close. I thought the journey would take years and span multiple galaxies. And this is still a bad design. I could probability shorten that to 2 seconds if this was made on Earth. This just might mean I could go back and forth...**  
><strong>********************************  
><strong>**Would you like to open the portal to Earth? [y/n]****  
><strong>**y****  
><strong>**Commencing portal run#423: Earth****  
><strong>**Portal opening at lat:4495.43 lon: 4234.95****  
><strong>**Destination found.****  
><strong>**Displaying input image.****  
><strong>********************************  
><strong>I could see my room in the portal. It was still dark and messy. Oh, how I missed that room. I looked around at everyone else and they look bewildered at what they had just seen. They were all speechless, just staring at the portal.**  
><strong>********************************  
><strong>** All systems checked and ready for use.****  
><strong>**Would you like to open the portal to organic life? [y/n]****  
><strong>**y****  
><strong>**Enter biocode on eye scanner.****  
><strong>**Waiting for input...****  
><strong>**Input found.****  
><strong>**Loading biosystems...****  
><strong>**Biosystems found and ready for use.****  
><strong>**Change Biosystem:Dylan(P) to Dylan(H)****  
><strong>**Biomodels linked and ready for change.****  
><strong>**Portal now ready for:Dylan(P). Please step in.****  
><strong>***********************************  
><strong>This was it. This would be my last site here. I don't plan on coming back. Before I could change my mind, I waved and said,****

**"**Goodbye all. It was fun here." I then walked over to the portal and jumped in. I didnt feel anything but I could see all my molecules being split apart and shooting at high speeds through the emptiness of space. There's Pluto, and the other planets as they fly by. I could see Earth within a minute and I noticed that my molecules started joining together. First my brain was formed and everything joined after that. I was human again. As I looked over my non-neon green skin again and flexed my fingers, I could see that I was standing in my room. Then I just forgot everything. What happened? I feel strange. OK, I'm in my room... oh yeah! I was trying to stop that greedy politician. I hopped on my computer and noticed there was an odd layer of dust on it. That's odd, it wasn't that dusty a few minutes ago. I woke up the computer and checked the clock. It was August 4, 9 P.M. But... but... how... it was July, 24 just a few minutes ago. How could this happen? No, probably just a glitched clock. But wait, that wouldn't explain the odd amount of dust. Did I go into a coma? No, I'm still alive and not even hungry and haven't been found out. Hmm, I should check the news to see what's happened over the week. I opened up CNN and scrolled through the articles.****

**Order to launch nuclear missiles at China issued by President.******

**America has started WW3 by order of the President.******

**Politician that has been accused of taking bribes is elected president.******

**Politician has been accused of taking bribes but found innocent due to lack of evidence. ******

Oh... my... god... it's all my fault. I started WW3. If only I could have been quicker. I doomed the world to an apocalypse all because I couldn't finish my hack in time. No wait, I still had time! I can stop this! I just got to-*SLAM* I turned around and shall someone standing in my door and saw the door being kicked open. He spoke with a heavy Russia accent,****

**"**Criminal against state, user dylansl, you're under arrest for stealing and altering top secret documents through hacking." Oh fuck. How did they find me? And why is he Russian? Why would Russia want me? He held up large revolver and cocked it. "Now come with me, or have your brain be all over wall."****

**"**You come into my house and just expect me to give up? Well too bad. 5, 4, 3, 2-"****

**"**Counting will no get you nowhere."****

**"**1." I shielded my eyes and I heard a loud bang go off and a flash of light. My flashbang trap worked. While he was stunned, I ran up to him and did an uppercut straight to the jaw. It connected but he didn't move. I was never that strong. I then wrestled him for the gun but he punched me and I stumbled back. I dived through his legs then rolled forward then got up and ran. He fired 2 bullets in my direction.*BANG BANG* I ducked instinctively and knew the bullets would miss anyway. I rounded myself up the stairs running on the wall. I looked behind me for a brief instant and I could see he was close behind. I found a window in my pursuit and jumped through it. He fired another 2 rounds. *BANG BANG* I fell down a story and landed with a roll onto grass and got up while still in momentum and ran. He fired 2 bullets.*BANG BANG* Both missed and I looked back and saw him chasing me from only feet away. I turned a corner into an alley with a gate and saw a pile of boxes that lead over the gate. I ran up the boxes then I wall jumped and grabbed onto the top of the gate. He was out of bullets and I knew it. If he had only one round left, I would have been an easy target. I pulled myself over and dropped on the other side. Mid-fall, his gun clicked indicating that he was out of ammo. I yelled,****

**"**Next time, count your bullets!" As I rounded the corner knowing he wouldn't follow because he couldn't make that jump. He yelled out some incomprehensible word in Russian as I dashed off. ****

Now, I just need to get to my house. As I ran down the alleyway looking for a path back, I felt something in my pocket. Strange, I usually don't carry anything with me except my phone which I left on my desk. I pulled out a small circular thing. It looked like a small vinyl record with the letters NB + VS printed on the edge and a small photo of a neon green unicorn tied up in rope next to a white unicorn with blue hair and purple glasses. Then it hit me. I remembered everything. Becoming a pony. Meeting Vinyl. Going on dates with her. Building the MTSC. Going home. Everything was back. I fell forward on my hands as all my memories flooded back. A tear was brought to my eye as I realized she was gone.****

**"**Vinyl..." I whispered. No. NO. I WILL NOT LOSE HER! LEAVING HER WAS MISTAKE. I WILL SEE HER AGAIN. This will take me going deep into secret laboratories to get the necessary tech and a team of agents, but I will do it. Even if it means I die. This. Is. My. Goal. Live or die.****

**A/N: This story is not over. Not by a long shot. Stay tuned for more chapters. And expect more action. And also, you will like this, Zaresto and I are making The Hacker Pwny and Pony Swagger **[Zaresto]**in the same universe. Look at his story and try to look for hints and clues that they are connected.**


	8. Chapter 8: Taking the fort back

**August 4, 9:10 P.M**

I got back up from the ground with renewed determination and fire in my eyes. I looked at my gift from Vinyl one more time and then ran down the alley. I found a path back to my house but, of fucking course, it was guarded. There were two guards, both wearing CIA suits and had sunglasses on even though it was dark outside. Wait, I looked closer into their glasses and could see some kind of screen inside of them. They were high tech glasses. This will be harder then I thought. I can't do stealth, at all. But, it was my house, and I had a few tricks up my sleeve.

I picked up a rock the size of my palm and threw it against the wall behind me. When it hit, there was a loud 'clank' and I could see one of the guards walking toward it. I hid behind a nearby dumpster and waited until he passed. He passed me and I tripped him and kicked his celiac plexus then grabbed his neck to prevent him from breathing or screaming. He passed out after a few seconds and I released my grip. I took off his glasses and suit and put them on. He was about a foot taller and much more tan, but it was still pretty dark.

I walked up to the other guard started to talk like a CIA agent would. 

"Yo, dawg! What's up, I just took a whiz."

"Baws awesome, bro! Ya fo shizzle bout that?"

"Straight up, dawg. I need da check da bitche's place, broham." 

"Aight, aight, I'll watch the bitches out here." How the fuck did that work? Anyway, I walked into the house and sat down at my computer. I disabled the warheads which took me about 5 seconds. I've done that so many times, I made a program that all I had to do was click on the right weapon and hit enter. Nukes rarely had security. Then I remade my IRR and the MTSC on a blueprint program and posted it to an open-source dev ideas website. People should start looking through these and improve them. Then I went through my old contacts. I needed a team of specialists for this job. I found the person who I would need first and contacted her in a chatroom. 

Vasd: Dylansl, long time no sea.**  
><strong>Dylansl: I guess so. I'm putting a team together. It's to build something. **  
><strong>Vasd: I already know. There's only one person on this Earth that could design that MTSC. **  
><strong>Dylansl: You're quick. **  
><strong>Vasd: Yes I am. Quick enough to tell you that the shirt you're wearing is ugly as fuck. **  
><strong>Dylansl: Stole it from the CIA guy to get inside. And I'm impressed that you managed to get past my sensors. **  
><strong>Vasd: I'm using your stealth suit design. And I gotta say, it's pretty nice. Also, the other CIA guy is sleeping like a baby.**  
><strong>Dylansl: let's see, the fact that you could avoid detection by me and the CIA, and how you knocked the guard out that quickly, and you can see me, I would say you,

I pointed behind me out a window toward a ledge on a building. I saw a quick flash of light telling me I was right. 

Dylansl: are right there. **  
><strong>Vasd: Not bad. Mind if I come in?**  
><strong>Dylansl: Why do I have the feeling you already are?

"Because I am. " Said a female voice with a Spanish accent. She stood at my room's door and was wearing a skin tight black suit with a small pistol on her hip and a Remington sighted hunting rifle in her hands. She was tall and skinny and about 23. Her face was spotless and a pale white with smooth cheeks. 

"You surprise me as always, former secret agent Cortez."

"My pleasure. So, whats the plan?" I spent the next hour or so explaining why I need everyone and why I'm building the MTSC. I left out the parts of them being ponies. "For a chance to work with you again, I'll do it. Mind if I sleep here?"

"There's a guest room to the right." She walked out with her hips swaying and said,

"Good night." I decided sleep was the best thing right now. I jumped onto my bed and quickly fell asleep but not before I looked at the small record from Vinyl. 

**August 5, 7:02 A.M.**

I woke up feeling the soft fluffiness of my pillow. No wait, that wasn't a pillow, that was... uh... What was that? I snuggled my nose on the object and opened my eyes. It was a women. About 18 and had striped blue hair and was white. She opened her eyes and they were a deep lustful crimson. I whispered,

"Vinyl?" She smiled and said,

"Wake up." Huh? She said it again, slightly louder,"Wake up!" Then I was flung from the bed onto the ground. I opened my eyes once again and noticed that Cortez was standing in front of me, upside down wearing a yellow T-shirt and black shorts. She said,

"Wake up and get off the floor." I shook my head and got up off the ground. I glanced over to my bed and saw nothing. My face quickly lost the smile as I realized that Vinyl wasn't there. "Dylan," Cortez said in her heavy Spanish accent, "We should get going. And you look so cute on the floor like that. And, why did you say vinyl? I thought you hated old things." She smirked while saying that last sentence.

"It's no one and-"

"One? So it's a person? Strange name. Could you tell me about this 'Vinyl'?"

"Later, and where did you get the clothes?"

"It's the bioadaptive cloth."

"I didn't program it to have normal clothes."

"A friend changed it."

"And, what were you doing so close to me? You don't live anywhere near me and I never told you to travel over here."

"You, of all people, should know."**  
><strong>**  
><strong>"You noticed that America was going into WW3 and you knew I would never let that happen, so you thought I was in serious trouble. Then you decided to pay me a visit, but, I wasn't there. You camped out on top of a nearby building and waited for my return. By the speedy response last night, I would say you were watching for 2 days."

"As always, you're right. So, who or what is our first target?"

"I thought you would never ask. Luckily for us, it's a both who and what. And you will love where this is. You remember Bentley?"

"The genius who solves problems with explosives. I almost miss him."

"That's the who, now for the what. We're going to need a laser. An experimental one that is being developed by Bentley. Best of all, it's in a top secret heavy guarded lab somewhere a mile underground in Ohio." She simply chuckled and said nothing. "Also, Bentley may or may not want to kill me." She put on a confused face and asked,

"Why?"

"He's a brony." I wasn't an anti-brony, but I did tease him about being an explosives expert and somehow at the same time liking colorful ponies. He took it more personally then I thought. And I'm afraid that I may have to tell him about Equestria, which is something I don't want to do. I'll use it as a last resort card. Let's just skip the boring next few hours which I mainly just sent checking my email and watching porn. Soon, it was nightfall and I was at my computer at my house while Cortez was at the secret lab entrance. She chimed in through a walkie talkie,

"Do you have a visual?" I accepted the incoming signals and viewed what Cortez was viewing through a small camera near her eyes. She was standing at the entrance to the lab. The door was rusted with moss covering every crack on the small stone opening. I answered her question with,

"Yes. The door is most likely locked with an analog closed circuit loc-"

"It's a plain door. It's not locked." I almost got sad. I wanted to hack that. 

"Fine. Then open it up and go down." She threw open the door with a loud, ear splitting *CREEEEEEAK*. I was running full security tests on this place. I didn't want any surprises.

"Anything waiting for me below?" Scans picked up nothing. Nothing means something. 

"Not sure, but there appears to be some kind of EMP bubble around the place. I won't be able to help you while it's active." she slid down the ladder and said,

"So I need to take out the EMP generators. Got it." There was a loud explosion of gun fire from across the room and I lost the signal. Damnit! I yelled out 'Cortez' hoping she would answer. Still just static. I slammed my hand on the desk hoping for some kind of signal to let me know she's okay. I held my breath in fear of what could happen. The visuals were restored and greeted me with bellowing smoke. The smoke died down and I could the the EMP generators rusting in a scrap pile. Relieved, I said,

"Cortez, I thought you were a goner." I composed myself and spoke with more seriousness. "This is supposed to be a stealth mission! What were you thinking?" Cortez just shrugged and continued down the white hall. 

"I have found another trap." Cortez said. Of course it wasn't too long until there were trip lasers. I started to blast through the defenses looking for the switch the controlled the lasers. I fired one shot of code after another wearing down the security defenses. Wait, something's off here. It shouldn't be this easy. I said,

"Cortez, some thing isn't right here. It's too easy. Almost like... they're letting us in"

"I'll be on the look out." Just then, a hidden door slides open and someone in a lab coat walks out. He was about 17 and spoke with a American accent. He was skinny with average height and had a smooth face and green eyes and brown hair that came down to his eyes. He was glaring at Cortex with intense eyes. He was tossing a unarmed grenade, that had Rainbow Dash's cutie mark painted on it, up and down in his hand.**  
><strong>**  
><strong>"You come into my lab and break my defense. And you of all people. I should kill you where you stand. I'm not coming back. And I know you're listening Dylan. "

**Back in Ponyville in Vinyl's point of view. **

I laid there in my bed and thought about throwing a welcome back party. It would have been nice if Neon at least told me when he was going to be back. I guess I could go see Octavia in the mean time. I slid off my bed and trotted out the door. I need to talk with Pinkie about what kind of party would Neon like. No wait, he doesn't really like ponies that much. I guess just him and I will spend a day together, but where to? He did say he wanted to visit Fillydelphia sometime. But Cloudsdale does sound more fun. Maybe I could even trick him into drinking that rainbow juice. That would be a funny story to tell our foals. I smiled at that thought. Starting a family isn't something I want to do, but it's different with Neon. I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him, but still, I like my life of partying and foals might ruin that. I'm actually kind of surprised that we haven't 'broke the bed' yet. Maybe he just doesn't want to. I arrived at Octavia's house and knocked on the door. No answer. I opened the door and walked in. I called out,

"Yo! Octavia! Ya home?" Still no answer. I should check upstairs. I heard water running through one of the doors and opened it. It was a pristine, fancy bathroom. The porcelain was shining and had a soft reflecting glow. The mirrors were reflecting a stripe of light and had no marks or spots on them. Octavia was in a clear, glass door shower washing her long black hair. She noticed me and said,

**"**Hello, give me a minute." She turned off the water and dried her self off with a towel. She then put on her bow-tie and combed her hair. I leaned on the wall, rolling my eyes.

**"**Last time I checked, the gala wasn't tonight." I mocked Octavia. She brushed my insult off and replied with,

**"**You should always look your best. There might be somepony who would want you." 

**"**Oh, really? I haven't taken a shower in 2 months and I already got a stallion." Octavia made a sick face and turned around.

**"**2 months! There is no way anypony could live without cleaning themselves for 2 months!" I simply chuckled and said,**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**"**I don't think anypony cares about appearance that much. Well, except you." She finished up dressing and handed me a comb.

**"**You need this, your hair is simply atrocious." I got up from the floor, looked at the comb and smirked.

**"**My hair—is perfect. And, it doesn't need to be combed." Octavia frowned.

**"**I'll clean it for you." I backed away waving my hooves in front of my face.

**"**Hey hey, don't be hasty. My hair is fine!" She didn't listen and only got closer. When she was in range, she pounced on me and I rolled out of the way. She came back for a second attempt screaming,

**"**I will comb your hair!" I ran and dived forward, under her. She passed by overhead and I looked back. She was getting up off the ground. I ran forward and burst trough the bathroom door. After a bit more chasing, I found the way out and ran through the front door. Last time she tried to comb my hair, I looked like some high class pony that lived in Canterlot. I _hate _looking like those snooty ponies.

**Back to Dylan's point of view.**

I put my voice on speaker phone and said,

**"**Bentley, I need you. We are-" I was cut off by him saying,

**"**I don't care. Leave now, or else this little grenade will be pinless." He said with anger in his voice. I instructed Cortez to stay there. He was serious. I ran a scan on his vocals and he wasn't lying. He really would kill her. I said,

**"**Let me finish first. We are build-" He cut me off again by saying,

**"**The MTSC. I know. That's not all I noticed. I thought of why you needed to make that and the only thing that I could come up with is... you found something off-world. I was interested also, but I know you needed what I was working on, and I couldn't let that happen. So, before I use my Dash grenade on you, tell me, what do you need the MTSC for? You have one chance to convince me." Fuck! He put me into a corner. He always was good at interrogating people.

**"***sigh*, Fine. You win. Just, don't start drooling." He gets confused and stops tossing his grenade. "We're," I gulped, for fear of him not believing us."Building the MTSC because, Equestria... is near the solar system. Enough so that it would take as little as 2 seconds to reach at speeds post-light." He loosened his grip and the grenade fell out of his hands. His eyes went wide.

**"**Equestria...but...but..." He shook his head and became angry again. "Really? You think you can fool me that easy?" He said, raising his voice.

**"**Well, I was there. Ask me any question."

**"**How long were you there?"**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**"**A week."

**"**And you brought nothing back?"

**"**Well, I did bring one thing. It was all I had. Cortez, open up the holographic display on your hand." She held her hand out, open, and pressed a button on the side. I put the memento Vinyl gave me into a nearby 3D scanner on my desk. The hologram on Cortez's hand lit up and the small record appeared, spinning. Bentley glanced at it then said,

**"**And, what exactly, is this! This doesn't tell me anything!"

**"**Look at the photo in the middle." I instructed him. He took a step closer and peered into the spinning disk. His jaw dropped once he noticed it.

**"**But... those..." He recomposed himself again and said, "The one on the right is Vinyl Scratch. But, who's the bright green one in rope on the side?"

**"**That's... well... me. Or at least it was while I was there." He rubbed his beard-less chin and said,

**"**You... well, this isn't conclusive, but, I suppose there's enough for me to believe you for now." Yes! "So then, you need my laser, which lucky for you, I finished about 20 minutes ago. The only problem, it maybe my design, but this laser was suppose to be used in military combat so I doubt I'll be able to take it home. Plan 40?" Plan 40. I still remember all those plans we made years ago. Plan 40 is create a explosion to distract people then leave a fake dead body of the escapee to make people think the person was dead and not trying to escape and in special circumstances, we also use it to steal something and escape. The fake dead body wasn't a physical object, it was a hologram. In agreement, I said,

**"**Plan 40." Cortez and Bentley nodded and Bentley took out some kind of small iron pellet.

**"**I've been wanting to use these." He raised them up in the air and I started redirecting cameras so that they couldn't see what was going on. Bentley threw down the metal pellets and a loud bang was heard along with smoke filling the room. I heard an alarm go off and I was creating a mental checklist about what to do. Step 1: Create distraction. Check. Step 2: Leave hologram pretending to be dead body of Bentley. Cortez just did that. Step 3: Grab laser. I looked around the maps of the lab I had and found the laser. I said to Cortez,

**"**The laser is on level B floor 34 room 69." I sent her coordinates and a path which she followed using a holographic line shooting out from the floor. The white shiny walls were a blur as she moved speedily through the hall. I noticed two life forms, humans, with semi-automatic weapons. I told Cortez,

**"**Cortez, watch out, there are two people with weapons around the corner. I suggest-" She kept on moving at full speed and when she was at the corner she grabbed the edge of the wall and swung on it, kicking the two guards in the face and knocking them out.

**"**I'm the fighting expert here, remember?" Cortez reminded me. That was true, and I also didn't know you could do that with those gloves. Not their intended use, but clever nevertheless. "This place is suppose to be heavily guarded. Where is everyone?"**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**"**It appears to be take your daughter out to work day. So they all must be in the lunch room or something." Why else would I pick today to attack? Cortez jumped through a hole in the ground and said,**  
><strong>  
>"There it is." The laser was small, about the size of your hand. Strange, I thought it would be rather large.<p>

**"**Good. Now grab it and get out of there." She broke the laser out of it's cage on the desk and slipped it into her pocket. She then turned around and dashed out of the room. I heard a beep and a notification came up on my computer that said, 'Bentley would like to open communications.' I clicked yes and I could see him. He said,

**"**Where's Cortez? I'm waiting at the elevator, leave codes ready."

**"**She's rounding the corner as we speak." She dashed up to Bentley and then Bentley opened the elevator door and they both jumped inside. Bentley then spammed the 'lobby' button. The elevator slowly lurched upward and Bentley started counting.

**"**5, 4, 3, 2, 1." *BOOM* What the fuck was that? Sounded like a sonic boom. Right as he said '1' there was a loud explosion that shook the elevator. Annoyed, I said,

**"**Bentley! What the fuck man! We only needed the laser! What did you blow up!" Bentley smiled and said,

**"**I never volunteered for that project. And, that was my new Dash grenade. It creates a sonic rainboom by filling a room with rainbow colored smoke that expands faster than the speed of sound." After that, they sat in the elevator without saying anything and then the door opened and they strolled out. A yellow mustang came cruising up. Bentley opened up the driver's door and hopped in. He then motioned for Cortez to do the same for the passenger's seat. She did and he pressed a few buttons. Once he finished, the car turned around and shot forward, without Bentley driving. He laid back and said,

**"**Car that drives its self. Gotta love these babies. Get your 5-gallon hats on, because we're going to Texas!" I've learned not to correct him on expressions or phrases anymore. He only argues that he's right and never listens.

**Let's head back to Vinyl's point of view.**

I hid under my bed, it was so obvious that she would never find me! Octavia slammed open the door and exclaimed,

"Hiding under your bed won't work a second time!" What? I better keep moving. I looked over to my right and found my alarm clock. I hatched a pretty clever plan. Once I saw Octavia's hoof under the bed, I hit the alarm button and the loud, ground shaking music came pouring out. Octavia tripped on the floor and landed face first. This was my only chance, I dashed out from under my bed, avoiding Octavia's attempt at grabbing my leg and ran out my door. Where else can I hide? Maybe I could hide in Neon's room, Octavia doesn't know about him yet. I made a final dash for Twilight's tree and Octavia jumped from out of nowhere, surprising me. We then got tangled up and rolled across the grass. We hit a tree after a few rotations and I looked up at my hair. Octavia just stood there, with a smug look on her face. My hair was combed. It was long and flowing, a lot like Octavia's hair. I admired my hair a bit, almost liking it, then banged my head forward and my hair returned to normal, much better. Octaiva lost her smug look and sighed. She then told me,

"What am I going to do with you." I smiled at her and replied with,

"Like I said, my hair is perfect." She then started to trot off and I got up and followed after her. "Where ya headed?"

"Not sure. I guess I could tune my cello-" I cut her off saying,

"That's no fun. I have a better idea! Bring your cello and yourself to the music-off in Manehatten!" I then ran off toward my house to pick up a few records. I found my collection of favorite records, which I leave on my DJ stand. I flipped through the book and found a record that had the words 'Vinyl and Octavia duet' writing in gold cursive letters in the center. This song is always a showstopper. Neon would love to see this! Oh... he's gone. I closed my eyes slightly and lowered the record as I thought about him. He was the laidback, clever, funny guy I always wanted. He gets me and I get him. A tear started to form in my eye as I realised that I wouldn't be able to see him for a while. The tear in my eye fell out becuase Neon was a candle in my life, illuminating my dark unknown path. I wanted, no, needed him. I was loney, sad and needed someone. Someone who I could tell everything, all my problems and feelings, and he would listen. He wouldn't judge me, he would help me. He was special. He was perfect. And I just let him leave. I never told him about how much I really needed him. I didn't even know myself, until I realized he was gone. Why? Just why did he have to go? He meant the world to me and I never told him. I slid down on the floor and put my face in my hooves and cried. The tears slowly fell from my face as I thought about all the dates I've been with him on, all the fun we've had, all the times when we loved each other. No, stop it Vinyl. He'll be back. I wiped my tears off and got back up. My only question, is when? How long must I suffer before he gets back? Please get home soon, Neon. I love you.

**Back in Dylan's point of view. **

Why do I feel so sad all of a sudden? And I was thinking of Vinyl, strange. I shook off the thought and turned my attention back to Bentley. He was hanging upside down with his feet on a plank of wood going through the ceiling. Cortez was there also, leaning on a nearby wall, all of us in my room. I was sitting at my desk and I told them about my adventures in Equestria. Bentley was excited and Cortez looked skeptical. I told them all about Vinyl, about the MTSC, and my current theory for Luna's plan. Bentley said,

"Man, Luna. I never thought she would do such a thing. And how on Earth could you fall in love with a pony?"

"Love takes many forms. I didn't care that she was a pony. She loved me and I loved her too. She would still love me if she was human. Bodies won't separate us."

"Did you get to fuck her?" Bentley asked with a straight face. 

"I'm not like you. I don't want to have sex with ponies. We love each other emotionally, not sexually. When we want to, we will. There's no rush." Cortez looked slightly disgusted as I answered his question. Couldn't blame her, she hadn't even 'herd' (Sorry, had to. Okay, this is the last time I'm making puns.) of My Little Pony, so then Bentley convinced her to watch an episode. She didn't seem too interested and Bentley just threw his hands up into the air and gave up. I got tired of waiting around and started to debrief them on the next mission. **  
><strong>**  
><strong>"So our next target is a experimental wormhole portal opener. It's located in the Arizona desert." Bentley flipped and jumped down and said,

"You could do this easily in Equestria. Why is this so hard to do here?"

"I couldn't do this in Equestria easily, and even then, they had magic there." Cortez spoke up,

"Arizona, isn't that where Jack lives? And, the last time I've heard of him, he was working on some secret project." Bentley added,

"Jack? The mechanic who could build things quickly and a master at cars?" I answered all their questions with,

"Yes, and he's our next target. It shouldn't be too hard to get him on our side. He's an old friend." Bentley pulled out another grenade, this time with Applejack's cutie mark. "Geez, Bentley. How much firepower do you carry on you?" He chuckled and said,

"Enough to destroy a 2-story house at any time. And I have a grenade for each of the mane 6. Each having something about it that relates to them. This one in my hand I call an appletree becuase regular grenades are called pineapples and pines are trees, so yeah. And how it relates to Applejack, you'll have to find out later." After seeing the epicness of the Dash grenade, I was curious to see Fluttershy's grenade. I should ask him to make a Vinyl grenade. Vinyl...


	9. Chapter 9: Going home

**August 6, 2:48 A.M.**

I sat in a large semi in the co-drivers seat. We bounced along the night road with Bentley and Cortez asleep. It was cold and I had a blanket with the pattern of computer code wrapped around me. My legs were being held up, next to my chest as I slowly let out breaths of warm steam that fogged up the window I was looking out of. My face felt heavy and rusty as my eyes drifted in and out of sight. It shouldn't be this cold, I thought as I rubbed my eyes. I needed sleep. But my face was freezing and I shivered in the cold. What kept me up all night is: why is it so fucking cold? We're heading toward the Arizona desert. Rainfall, humidity, wind, and everything else but temperature indicated that we were in the right place. This just isn't right. Unless... it had something to do with the portal. Although wouldn't people notice that it was unusually cold? I haven't heard anything about this. My mind pondered solutions until I noticed something. It was a brief speck of light. I kept looking outside until I could see it again. It did it again. The same speck of light. I noticed a pattern. The road and the signs are repeating themselves. And once they finish a loop, it resets. I figured it out, we're trapped. This is all fake. I threw off the blanket and rushed over to Bentley in the drivers seat, asleep. I shake him until he begins to stir. He yawns and says,

"What time is it?" I point a finger to Cortez, who's sleeping on the backseats and say,

"Wake her up." He slowly hops up and shakes her. Instinctively, her fist shot out nailing Bentley in the nose. He grabs his nose and screams,

"OW! What the fuck!" Cortez opened her eyes and said,

"Sorry, instincts. And what is it? It's not even morning." I answer her with,

"You will see. Bentley, stop the truck." He complies and presses a few buttons. He grunts and says,

"That's odd. It says we're not moving. What the fuck?" I smirked in victory. I knew it. I said,

"Because we're not." I open up the door and hop out. My feet land on hard concrete and there's a rift of waves darting out from my feet, disrupting the road and everything else. The rifts get bigger and everything looks unstable. The rifts stop and everything molds back together. I start to walk toward the speck of light I keep seeing. I hit a smooth wall after about 20 steps and feel around it. My hands meet something that protrudes slightly. I reel my hand back punch the object. There's a shattering sound of glass and the object breaks, revealing some kind of projector. Then the outside highway turns all black and fades away to reveal a white round room. The temperature also returns to normal. I then yell,

"The game's over. Show yourself." I hear a hissing sound and a cloud of steam comes out in a rectangular pattern near me. Then a door lifts open and someone short walks in. The person is wearing full body clothing so I can't make out anything about them. They had blue jeans and a grey long-sleeve jacket on with a stripped blue and orange scarf and hat. But, I could make out one thing, the person's eyes. They were a deep grey. Jack had grey eyes. I remember him being slightly taller, but that was years ago. The masked person, who I'm believing to be Jack, points toward the door they came out and then walks through it, motioning for us to come with them. I shot a quick glance toward Bentley and Cortez, telling them to follow me and watch out. We all piled into the dark room through the door and could make out nothing. Then a large electric hum could be heard and overhead lights popped on. The room wasn't small. It was enormous. There were brown wooden crates stacked up as far as the eye could see. Each of them unlabeled, but important looking. I walked down the current isle I was in and saw the same person as before. They reached out their hand, which was covered by a glove, and I grabbed it. They then ran, at speeds that I could barely keep up with. It was only a few seconds before we found ourselves in some lap. With the portal. All done. It was just big to fit in a closet and was made of pure quartz and shined slightly in the dull light. There was nothing else but a few metal rods sticking out of the side. I had assumed the person next to me was Jack so I said,

"Thanks, Jack. But why do all this? Where's everyone else? And why trap us in that room?" He looked down and spoke for the first time.

"Jack is dead." It was a girl! She had a soft, edgeless voice. "The project got finished and he was killed from some kind of poising. Everyone left. They never looked back. I'm jack's daughter. I was left here and no one noticed me. I couldn't leave, no one took me home. I've lived here for years now. Once I noticed that you were coming near, I was scared. I used an illusion and trapped you there until I knew what to do. I had no clue what to do when you figured it out. No one has ever been able to figure it out." She took off her long-sleeve jacket, reveling a 15 year old female body. She then took off her hat and scarf and her long, flowing blonde hair shot out. She had Jack's face. She must really be his daughter. "Take the portal and go. I don't want you here." I might need her. If she really is this closely related to Jack, she must be good at building and driving. Bentley and Cortez are close behind me when I said,

"We need this portal. But, I want you to come with us. What is your name?" The girl blanches at the thought of this. She held out her hand, wanting me too shake it. I did and she said,

"My name is Jessica. I would love to come with you. I've been stuck here for years. But what do you need the portal for?" Bentley runs up and pushes me out of the way and grabs her hand. He then shakes her hand rapidly while saying,

"Hi! I'm Bentley! I'm awesome! And single!" He also had a overly happy grin. The girl raises her other hand, puts it into a fist, then launches it right at his jaw. It connects and Bentley stumbles back a few feet. Jessica calmly says,

"I'm not your girlfriend." Bentley argues with,

"Not yet!" He then jumps toward her and hugs tightly, not letting go. Jessica's face turned a bright red as she just stood there. I should probably do something before he loses his penis. Or not. This could be funny. It took about 10 seconds for her to grab his torso and spin him around. He let go of her and she sent him flying a few feet skidding across the floor. Cortez just giggled. We need to get back to the mission. I commanded them,

"Bentley, Cortez, go unplug the portal. Jessica, try not to break any of Bentley's bones." Jessica growled,

"If he touches me one more time..." she folded her arms and glared at Bentley. "Now, back to my original question. Why do you need the portal?" I replied with,

"To visit somewhere. It is past the solar system and-" Bentley jumped toward her and exclaimed,

"Equestria!" She looked down and chuckled. She looked back at me then at Bentley. She then asked,

"And you really expect me to believe that?" Wait, she didn't even ask what Equestria is and she already knew it enough to not believe it. Does that mean... I just might be able to use this for my advantage. Bentley answered her with,

"Yeah! Ask Dylan! He was there! Luna teleported him there!" Her eyes whip out at me. I nervously said,

"Uh... well... yeah..." Cortez called out,

"Bentley! This is a two-person job. I could use help." Bentley then walked over to Cortez and continued his job. Jessica continued to glare at me like I'm crazy. I better do this quickly. I said,

"I was there. The only proof I have is this." I held out the disk Vinyl gave me. She glanced at it and looked back at me. She continued to glare at me. I guess she doesn't believe me. "You've lived here your whole life. You've been isolated and no one has been nice to you. If I had to guess, you're a pegisister because you have been alone and when you saw the nice, friendly ponies on screen, you gained hope. You wanted to go there, so you dreamed about it. Well, now you can. Just come with me and you will see all the ponies in real life." It looks like I hit a nerve. She just stood there, stunned and wide-eyed. She then shook her head in disbelief. She then sighed and said,

"You're right. I do like the show. If there was a chance I could live in Equestria, I would take it. Actually, I've been working on building a virtual reality of Equestria. It's all I could do. Everyday, it seemed to be more and more impossible. I haven't touched the project in a year. But, if you're telling the truth, and Equestria is real, I will devote my life to going there." She kneels on her right knee.

"Thank you, but we're informal. There's no need to do that." She stands back up with her eyes red and stained with tears. She then lunges toward me and brings me into a tight hug. "Uhh, You can let go now." Just then Bentley joins the hug. Cortez comes walking up and says,

"Okay, you can end the group hug now. We should get the portal on the truck now." In agreement, I said,

"Right. Cortez, help me with this." Cortez and I hefted the hunk of rock through the long row of boxes. We threw it into the bed of the large truck and I patted my hands together. Jessica was right behind us, with Bentley still holding onto her. Jessica said,

"Restrain your dog." I rolled my eyes and said,

"All of you, pile into the truck." Cortez jumped in, Jessica took driver seat and Bentley took the seat between me and Jessica. I was in the co-drivers seat. Bentley said,

"This car drives its self. And I'm pretty sure you're too young to drive." She just scoffed and and hit a few buttons on some device on her wrist. A mechanical whir was heard and the white dome around the truck lifted up. It was still dark, but I could see some tunnel being lit up by dim orange floor lights. Jessica wasted no time in hitting the pedal. We zoomed forward through the tunnel at rapid speeds. The lights were a blur as the speed gauge was reaching max. I could a bright light at the end of the tunnel and we reached it in seconds. We were outside, on a lone highway. The ground nearby was dry, bare and cracked. I couldn't see anything in terms of life outside of a few cacti. We drove for a few minutes and then Bentley leaned over to me and whispered,

"I think she likes me." Sigh. I tell him,

"I don't think-" That's it! This might be funny. "Yeah, have you seen her eyes? She looks to be your soulmate." I said that loud enough for Jessica to hear me and her grip on the steering wheel tightened. Bentley then leaned back up and said to Jessica in a overly dramatic voice,

"I was once doing the mission where I had to infiltrate a secret base, the owner was the Russian president, and it was in the Antarctic about 2 miles underground! I waltzed in there and started throwing grenades everywhere! There were thousands of Russian mercenaries all carrying deadly chain guns and flamethrowers, but they were no match for me!" Russian president, Antarctic base 2 miles underground, mercenaries, I remember that job. I leaned my head back and started to review the memory. That fateful day, 3 years ago. The day of Lawn's death.

I laid there in the freezing cold snow with Cortez, Bentley, and Lawn. We were all dressed up in arctic camo, shades of white and grey. All of us were looking through advanced binoculars with radars and scanners, we liked to call, omniculars. Lawn said,

"Bit of asshats are hit'en the drink bar." In his usual gruff, scratchy voice. He pings a location on his omnicular and we all receive the marker. I shifted my omnicular over to the blue mark and see 3 large people in heavy grey coats. They were drinking something in a metal cup that had steam raising up above it. They sat inside a small, makeshift, metal, round building that stood 8 feet high. It had 2 small windows that were cracked and had ice growing on it. I raised my hand and put up two fingers. Cortez and I raise our snipers. Cortez had a good enough angle to be able to takeout two of the guards in one shot. I whipped my fingers forward and shot my gun. There was a soft, CLICK and then there was a prewp prewp and all 3 guards fell down. Bentley said,

"Nice kill. Tango down." Cortez slugged him in the arm and then said,

"This isn't call of duty." Bentley rubbed his arm and said,

"Hey, I learned everything I knew about guns from CoD." Lawn stood up and cracked his back.

"Coast's clear, pukenuts. Let's get moving." Lawn barked at us. I looked at him and noticed his short grey, his powdered white mustache, his scrunched up wrinkled face, and a large red scar over his right eye. He was a damn good strategist and our leader. He may have been a bit rude at times, but he was a natural leader and always put his squad first. I was 16 at the time, and had a heavy dose of acme and was slightly emo. Bentley was 14 at the time, and very short. He wore glasses and was slightly chubby. Cortez was the squad's second-in-command. She hasn't changed much.

The reason why I joined his squad is because, one day, I was hacking, just because I was bored. I was looking through security cameras of 'top secret labs' and noticed something. I saw Lawn rush into the lab, guns ablaze. I thought, what an idiot. He's a dead man. I heard many gun shots and smoke filled the place up. I thought he was dead. The smoke cleared out, and he was alive. Took a bullet to the chest, but looked fine. He was a tough old bastard, I'll give him that. He made a signal with his hand and Cortez came running up to him. He then kept going down the hall, gun at chin level. The lab he was in had nothing in particular of value I could find, so, I decided to keep watching him. He kept walking down the hall, checking each room. He was a heavily trained military veteran. Whenever someone aimed a gun at him, he shot them dead before they could squeeze the trigger. He walked into a large room, Cortez near him. He walked toward the middle of the room, swinging his gun around. An alarm sounded and within seconds, he was surrounded with about 30 people, each one at point-blank range, holding an ACR. Cortez put her gun down and raised her arms in surrender. I found a signal I could jack on someone's radio and listened to what they were saying. Lawn smiled and said,

"I guess this is it. Cortez, it has been an honor serving with you. I've been saving this last bullet. I'll see you all in hell." He raised a desert eagle to his head, finger on the trigger. No! I gotta save him! I desperately looked around everything I could in the room, begging for something to help him with. Nothing. The old man was about to die. Then I found a bug in the software used on the commutation devices that the guards were 's it! I overloaded each of the radios that they were carrying. They burned the enemy's skin and each one was distracted. Lawn wasted no time. He tackled the nearest one. He then stole the one guy's ACR and shot around him. Everybody, except Cortez, slumped to the ground, a bloody hole in all or their heads. How in the fuck did he do that? This one is strange. I should keep watching him. His ability to adapt and improvise is amazing. He tosses an ammo to clip to Cortez and she slammed it into her sub-machine gun. He continue through the room and came across a control panel. He pushed a few buttons and the console turned red. He then fired a few rounds into the panel for good measure. Then he turned around and walked out. I need to contact this guy, his work looks important, and I needed something to do. I had such potential, but I could never use it bring alone. I scanned Lawn, looking for any radio waves coming off of him. Nothing. Then I checked Cortez and she had a badly secured short range two-way radio on her. I hacked into it and spoke on speaker phone.

"Hello, My name is Dylan. I helped you back out there and I would like to join your squad on missions." Cortez looked surprised and Lawn just shook his head. He then said,

"So, you're a hacker. I could use someone of your talent. You are now part of the squad. Meet us at..." He told me directions and time to a abandoned warehouse. Just like that, I was in. A few days later, I went to the warehouse. The air was chilly and dry and it stunk of sewer. I cautiously stepped through a large garage door that had been rusted and broken. A few red laser dots appeared around me. It was a trap. I launched myself under a nearby desk, and could hear gunfire rain down. By the mechanical whirring, I could tell they were sentries. I pulled out my laptop, which I always carry with me, and deactivated them one by one. They were simple military infrared-connected turrets that I could hack easily. I got out from under the table, which had no holes in it. They sentries must have fired blanks. This was a test. Dash it all, I should have known. Come on! I'm smarter then this! I called out,

"Okay, test over. Show yourself." A shadowy figure appeared out from a wide pole. It was Lawn. He nodded and said,

"Welcome to the team." I then came back to reality, back to the snowy wasteland. I was the last to get up. We all silently trudged trough the snow until we came upon the main building. It was a fairly large factory. Bentley stuck a small explosive on the back door and it burst open. The bomb was called a SED. It was made by Bentley and stands for Silent Explosive Device. We switched to our ballistic shotguns and Lawn took lead. He went through a few boxes and kicked open a door and then rushed up and sliced a nearby guards neck. The guard fell down and we continued forward. We arrived at a control panel and Lawn motioned for me to hack it. I did, the defense was simple and took no time to break. I stuck in a USB drive and downloaded blueprints for an experimental freeze laser. It was like a regular laser, but instead of adding heat, it took it away. It worked, but it didn't freeze anything quick enough. It could freeze a rubber ball at room temp in 39 days, and it couldn't freeze humans at all. Someone was paying us good money to delete the data and research. I kept it with me on a small USB drive just in case I ever needed it. An alarm went off and we getting swarmed by guards. Lawn bark at Bentley,

"Bentley, blow open a hole and the wall and escape. The rest of you get out of here. I'll keep these dick-breaths out of here." He said as he fired round after round at anyone who entered the room. Bentley did just that, he threw a C-43, his own design, at a nearby wall and blew it open. They all rushed out, except for me and Lawn. I yelled at him,

"Come on! We have to go!" He stood his ground and growled back,

"No, there are too many. Leave. GET OUT OF HERE!" I ran out, following the others. As I looked back at Lawn, who was about a hundred feet away, I saw his last ammo cartridge fall to the floor and noticed he was out. He threw he gun on the ground and pulled out his Desert Eagle, freshly polished. There was one bullet in that gun. One bullet that held a lot of meaning. It was gold plated and had the words, 'Meet me in heaven, Lawn' inscribed on it. He aimed it at his head as he was swarmed by guards. He smiled. His finger tensed. The gun clicked. There was a bang. Lawn collapsed on the floor, a smile on his face. He wanted a beautiful death. He got one. He saved our lives by sacrificing his own. I will never forget him.

I snapped back to reality to hear Jessica laughing and Bentley saying,

"Then the guy tripped over his own gun and fell face first, knocked out cold." He made hand motions and they both laughed, enjoying themselves. After Lawn's death, we all split up and went our separate ways. I tried to keep us together, but Bentley didnt want to hear it. He just walked away and never looked back. Cortez also left me, but she eventually wanted the team back together. I glanced over to Bentley and he was already holding hands with Jessica, who was laughing loudly. Wait, did I just have a flashback inside a flashback? Don't think I've done that before. Jessica then stopped laughing and looked into Bentley's eyes. She leans forward and lays a kiss on Bentley' lips. He just sits there, dazed. I laughed and said,

"Next stop, Equestria."

Bored of humans? One hipster pony coming up!

I snickered, with a black marker on my hoof, as I looked over my victim. Rainbow Dash laid there, snoring and with her face covered in black marks. I drew a mustache, a monocle, and the letters 'VS' on her face. I was in her cloud home and I could stand in it because I brought small rags that I laid on the fluffy cloud floor. Occasionally, she muttered 'I can eat carpet better then you.' and 'Oh, Soarin, you're so big.' I couldn't help but giggle at what she sleep-talks about. When my prank was over, I tip-hoofed out of her cloud home, picking up the rags on my out.

Okay, that's enough of the hipster pony for now. Read on to find out what happens next.

*Thump* *glihcz* I whipped my head up, toward the sound. We were only about 5 miles from home and driving on the highway. It was about 10 at night and very dark.

"Anyone else hear that?" I said. Cortez looked at me and said,

"I did too. Sounded like a landing from magnetic boots, followed by them powering on them. I'd recommend shooting it." Magnetic boots, this means someone's trying to steal something in our car. I heard the buzz of a blowtorch being lit and saw sparks flying down from the ceiling. Bentley mouthed the words 'Aww, shit'. I looked back at Bentley and said,

"This thing have any defensive capabilities?" He shook his head and said,

"This is a transport vehicle, not an attack car." I used my hands and signaled for Cortez to shoot it. She pulled out a M9 and fired it once. There was another loud thump and the squeal of something sliding off of the roof. The Jessica looked out the window and said,

"We have 3 cars cashing us. 2 have front-mounted chain guns and the last has a steel pusher strapped to the front. Make and model lead me to believe that their American FBI stranded issue intercept cars." Fucking l! First Russia, then the CIA, then the FBI, who's fucking next! They might as well invite fucking superman at this rate! Calm down, think. It's too risky to send someone out as long as the chain guns are there, but they're front-mounted which means they're auto-targeting. I grabbed my laptop off the floor and banged on the keyboard. I sreachrd for nearby signals and I found the chain gun's targeting computer and broke down it's defense. It was too stubborn to allow me to reconfigure it's targeting parameters, so I just DDOS'd it and then looked out the window. They stopped spinning right before they were about to fire and pointed down. They were offline for now. I hear another 2 thumps and the electric sounds of magnetic boots latching on. I turned to Bentley and said,

"Bent, ya mind taking care of the latchers up above?" He nodded and pulled out a plain green grenade. He then stood up and opened the top hatch. He stuck his top half out and said,

"Hey, I think you dropped this." He then ducked down and closed the latch. Only 2 seconds passed and I heard an explosion. That took care of them. Jessica then yelled,

"3 more cars. Each having about 6 people. Hold on to your balls, I'm ramming them." She turned the steering wheel hard and the truck screech hard and she threw the stick in reverse. We were then going backwards in the same direction. She then slammed the transmission stick into forward and the tires screeched forward. Right before impact, she turned the wheel again and we went longways into 2 cars, sending them flying. Without losing any momentum, Jessica turned more and we faced the right direction again, going full speed. Cortez handed me a handgun and said,

"Come on, lets go fuck up their day." Bentley then slapped a white grenade, with Vinyl's cutie mark on it, in my hand and said,

"Made this for you. Go give 'em hell." I smiled and jumped out of the top hatch. Cortez followed closely, we both has auto-detecting magnetic shoes on. The wind whipped my face as we speed past the rolling plains at 80 miles an hour. The road was a blur as I slowly walk toward the edge. Cortez ran and jumped off the edge and right before she jumped, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me with her. We landed on the big truck with the pusher. Less landed, more fell, for me anyway. I stumbled back up and saw that Cortez had already pulled out the driver and the other person's head a bloody pulp, all over the window. If she could do this, then why the fuck am I here? I'm the hacker, not the fighter! Cortez then punched the steering wheel and jumped onto another car. I threw myself at the same car Cortez jumped on as the car I was just on slid over to the left, crashing into another FBI car. I landed on the hood and the person in the co-driver raised a glock 18 out the window and aimed it right toward me. Time slowed ad i thought about what to do. It would take him .89 seconds for him to pull the trigger and the bullets to hit me. He held it at an odd angle and I knew that they were inaccurate weapons. The chance of him hitting me would be 4% combined with the 40 rounds in the gun would mean he had a 86% chance of hitting me with one magazine with aerodynamics thrown in. I threw my body into action by running up the front window and then grabbing the gun, making him spray bullets harmlessly in the air. 40 bullets later, the gun clicked and I let go of the gun. It would take him 5.58 seconds to reload and fire at me. It would take me 3.8 seconds to throw a grenade in the car. The choice was obvious. I pulled out the Vinyl grenade. Yanked out the pin. Tossed it in the window. I then turned to Cortez and signaled her to go back to our truck. We both pulled out magnet guns and shot them at the large truck. We shot forward, dodging glock 18 fire, and climbed into our truck. Bentley greeted us with,

"Did you use the-" Just then there was a long, low sound that sounded like it came out of a bass stereo. I held my ears and the ground shook more and more rapidly every second and all the cars slid off the road, spinning and crashing into each other. Jessica was having trouble, but she was still a good enough driver to keep us afloat. It reminded me of Vinyl's alarm clock. Bentley then said,

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." I looked out the window and saw nothing. No more FBI, no more fighting, for now, anyway. I leaned back into my seat, hoping for this long day to be over, but not before I said to Bentley,

"You're one crazy son of a bitch, ya know that?"


	10. Chapter 10: The End

**August 6, 9:16 P.M.**

It was dark out and I stood there, next to a silver-ish teleporter. It was in my living-room, despite how small it is. There were wires of all colors running all across the floor and a control panel made of steel, that had flashing red and green lights on it. There was also a laptop attached off to the side. Bentley, Cortez, and Jessica were next to me. We were all waiting in anticipation about this. Bentley then walked up to the control panel and slapped a Rainbow Dash sticker on the side. He then stepped back and said,

"Better." I rolled my eyes and said,

"Well, lets start this thing up." I slowly stepped to the laptop and booted it up.

**BOOT:Kernel; Alpha**

**Starting...**

**Firmware booted successful.**

**Graphics booted successful.**

**CPU Voltage at 100% percent.**

**Temp. at 4% max.**

**All systems checked and ready for use.**

**Process completed: 1 successful attempt out of 1 attempt.**

**Welcome user:**

**U:_**

**P:_**

Oh, man, I have missed fingers so much. I flexed my fingers and then typed rapidly across the keys.

**Username and password accepted. Welcome, dylansl.**

**Start Def(): repo**

**Launching#8753...**

**Successful.**

**Opening portal to 'Equestria'.**

**Loading Dylan(H) and Dylan(P)..**

**Both have been loaded correctly.**

**Would you like to open portal to organic life? [Y/N]**

**y**

**Portal has been opened.**

The shiny gate to the left made a whirring sound and a white and green spinning portal appeared. Everyone but me gasped and took a step back. I turned to them and said,

"I'm the only who can go for right now. The reason why is I'm the only one with designs. You all need to create your ponies to enter this world. If you enter without becoming a pony, you will most likely scare everything that can be scared. The last thing we need is a mass panic of ponies. But don't worry, I've made a program that scans you and makes you a compatible pony that is what you want it to be. Pretty advanced neuroscience, but it was fun to make." They nodded and I took one step toward the portal. I was ready, ready to return, return to the only person I've ever loved. Just then, there was a ZAP and something fell out of the portal. It was humanoid and I caught it as it fell in my arms. I looked at it closer, it was a human, white skin, puffy stripped blue hair that's exactly like Vinyl's, slender frame, a cute face, small breast, small mouth, and beautiful eyes. I stood her up and supported her up with my arms around her shoulders. She stood about 3 inches below me and had a music note tattooed on her butt. Her eyes and mouth were closed. She was also naked. Everyone just stood there, mouths wide opened. The Jessica shook her her head and look and Bentley. She then put a frown on her face and pushed him while yelling,

"Give her some privacy!" Bentley fell backwards on the floor then laid up and rubbed his head. He then covered his eyes with his hand and said,

"Okay, I won't look! But what about Dylan?" Jessica turned to me and said,

"You're good, just don't let her fall." I detect jealousy. The girl moaned and started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her eyes went to Cortez, then to Bentley, then to Jessica. Then she turned her head and look straight in my eyes. Her eyes were a lustful crimson, the same as Vinyl's. She then embraced me, her arms rapped tightly around me. I felt her warmth encase me as tears fell from her eyes. She whispered in the same voice as Vinyl,

"I missed you so much."

**1 hour earlier, in Vinyl's point of view.**

I stood there, on stage at a dance floor in Manehatten. I was setting up my DJ station and Octavia was tinning her cello for the song. The crowd all stared at us, silently begging us for our famous music. I finished setting up and nodded at Octavia. We were both ready to perform, so I placed the record with the gold letters on the platform and put the needle on it. The room filled with a steady beat and Octavia raised her hooves.

**The song is on the fimfiction version of this story.**

The crowd cheered as the song finished. Octavia and I walked to the front of the stage and waved to everypony that was there. Then a brown earth pony, with spiked hair, came up to us with a trophy that had a music note on it. He looked toward the stage and said,

"I think the winner of this contest is obvious." He then looked back at us and handed us the trophy. Octavia and I held the trophy up as the crowd cheered. We both smiled at this feeling of winning. It was only a few minutes of this before we stepped down the stage. I held the trophy while we walked out, talking about how awesome that was. Octavia then asked,

"So, who this stallionfriend you have?" I guess I should tell her. I replied with,

"His name is Neon Blaze. Met him at a party for him."

"Can I see him?"

"No, in the most literal use of the word." She looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"He's on some far away trip. I don't know where he is or when he'll be back." Octavia then smirked and said in a sarcastic tone,

"Oh! Is that so? He must be real then." I hated it when she got like this.

"He's real."

"Then lets find him."

"I don't know where he is."

"Then, like I said, lets find him."

"And, just how should we do that?"

"The princesses might know." I shrugged.

"Fine, we will head over to Canterlot." We trotted over to the place, conversing about random topics. It wasn't too long until we reached the place. Octavia pushed open the castle doors and I noticed Luna was pacing on the floor. Celestia was nowhere to be find. I asked Luna,

"Do you know where Neon Blaze is?" Luna stopped and looked at me with worried eyes. What is she worried about? Could Neon be... Dead! I might be jumping to conclusions. "Is Neon okay?" Luna said,

"He's fine. I know where he is, it's just that, well, it would just be easier to show you. " Her horn glowed and all three of us teleported to some hidden room with an odd device that had some portal-looking thing in it. I became confused and asked,

"Where are we? And what is that purple spinning thing?" Octavia just stood there. Luna replied with,

"Blaze was... different. He's not from Equestria. If you really want to see him again, you must step through this gate. But, be careful, I'm not sure if you can ever go back." I nodded and said,

"I want to spend my life with him. If I can't come back, then he probably can't go back, either. I want to see him, Equestria or not." Luna exhaled loudly and said,

"Then step through this." She pointed toward that odd device. I slowly stepped toward it, nervous and terrified. I stood right next to it and put my hoof through. I then got sucked in, I closed my eyes in fear. It was only about 2 minutes when I felt different. I felt taller, warmer, naked, just like a different creature altogether. I fell down, being captured by something long and warm, almost like an arm, but was different. I heard a few unfamiliar voices say things, and then I opened my eyes. Something, or someone was holding me. Then it mentally hit me: That was Neon! I hugged him tightly and started to cry. Then I whispered,

"I missed you so much."

**A/N: And that's the end. I was going to add more, having no planned end, making the human world and equestria blend together, have a war, have more fight scenes with Neon having to save himself by being transported to Equestria with a hand hold portal he would have made, add video game characters such as Cheal from portal, or Alex Mercer from Prototype, add computers and the Internet, add a sarcastic A.I that my character thought of an idea that would finish it because of something human Vinyl said right before they were about to have sex and in turn, them not having sex, then eventually having ponies and humans live in peace, with all the ponies switching between pony and human form, making grenades for all the ponies, writing about Cortez, Bentley, and Jessica meeting the ponies, going farther with the 'Luna needs humans for her evil schemes' plot, but I'm sorry I had to end this story here. I wrote this story for 2 reasons: 1. I was bored and I liked hacking stories. 2. My friend, Zaresto, was also writing a fanfiction, Pony Swagger. I thought it would be cool to imagine myself in Equestria, so I did. This story is kind of a self-insert. Zaresto quit making Pony Swagger while I was writing chapter 9 of this story because people said how bad his grammar was and no one said his story was good. So, he just gave up. I liked the idea of keeping the stories in the same universe, so we did. I have no plans to continue this, nor write a sequel. If you want me to make more of this story, convince Zaresto to keep writing Pony Swagger. I still have plenty of things to write about. But, if you like my writing skills, there is still The Brony Life:CYOA you can read. I never even got to give Neon Blaze a cutimark. I was planning on giving him that looks like green 0s and 1s falling down, like The Matrix, but I'm not sure how he would get it. But, all in all, Neon and Vinyl met up, they're now together. And that was their goal, so this seems like a good end. And, this is my final note. For those who want my character sheet: This is the closest I made of one(Sorry for the bad grammar, I don't have good grammar on things that people don't usually see):**

**My pony**

**Name: Neon Blaze**

**pony type: unicorn**

**Color:**

**Coat: neon vibrant green**

**Mane: silver with stripes of neon**

**vibrant light blue**

**Cutie mark: N/A**

**Personality: often deep in thought. Slow to warm up to new people.**

**Is always logical and very few have seen he's emotional side. Very sarcastic and says nonsensical things when in a panic.**

**When angry he doesn't speak and if he does, he's full on rage.**

**Can't improvise and only wins if he plans it out.**

**Curious**

**Heavy sleeper**

**Messy**

**Skills:**

**Always outsmarts people.**

**Notices things that no one else.**

**Good at free running**

**Can't fight and has to use the environment to win**

**Bad at stealth**

**Girlfriend: vinyl scratch**

**Vinyl Scratch**

**Personality: relaxed**

**Always ready to rave**

**Loves music with heavy beats**

**Likes vibrant neon colors**

**Always Casual**

**Smiles a lot**

**Relationships:**

**Boyfriend: neon blaze**

**Best friend: Octavia**

**Bye, it was a fun 10 chapters. I'll miss you all.**

_**HOLD IT! I changed my mind. I'm continuing this. Just not on this site. If you want to read more, read it on FIMfiction . net**_


End file.
